Artefact
by SquallGOFSC
Summary: 5 ans aprés la mort de Sephiroth, un étranger se présente au membres d'AVALANCHE et leur demande de lutter contre une nouvelle menace. En acceptant, nos héros ne savent pas dans quelle aventure ils s'embarquent...
1. Chapitre1: L'inconnu

ARTEFACT

Chapitre I: l'inconnu

Penché au dessus de la rivière, l'homme réfléchit. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était là, mais il avait pris conscience de la nécessité de se déguiser. Cette pensée lui arrache un petit sourire. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas retrouvé dans l'obligation de se composer un "camouflage" à porter en permanence. Peu importe! Il a besoin de leur aide, et ne peut les contacter sous son apparence actuelle. La dissimulation est le seul moyen. 

Voyons, voyons… ses nouveaux pouvoir allaient finalement lui être utile. En premier, la capacité de changer de couleur de peau. Un peu plus sombre, un hale un peu basané, comme quelqu'un qui aurait passé beaucoup de temps au soleil. Le teint idéal pour un vagabond comme moi pense l'homme. Se concentrer sur le résultat…Oups! La maîtrise n'est pas encore là: la peau de l'inconnu vient de virer au noir charbon. Après quelques essais, il juge le résultat correct. La couleur des cheveux, lui pose moins de problèmes. Trois tentatives sont suffisantes pour obtenir la teinte noir corbeau désirée. Autre pouvoir utile dans sa situation, la capacité à changer à volonté sa coupe de cheveux. Il opte pour des cheveux court. Enfin, la couleur des yeux. Pour se coordonner avec le reste, il choisit le marron.

Seconde étape, les vêtements. Après quelques hésitation, il choisit la simplicité. Un pantalon et des chaussures venant d'un surplus du SOLDAT –le type de vêtement bon marché par excellence depuis quelques années-, une chemise claire et un blouson de cuir en bon état, mais qui a quelques années de vol.

Le résultat lui plait. Dans cette tenue, il ne risque pas de se faire remarquer dans ce monde. Ce genre de costume est assez banal. Il ressemble a un ex-SOLDAT, ou a quelqu'un qui s'habille dans les surplus militaires -ce qui est assez fréquent depuis la période de pénurie qui a suivit la chute de la Shinra Inc-. 

Autre point essentiel, l'arme. Impossible d'utiliser son arme de prédilection, il serait découvert en cinq secondes. Le choix est rapide: ses deux sabres courts, modèle "Kodachi"

Reste a se trouver un nom. Après quelques réflexions, le choix se porte sur Vyse. _Bien, a partir de maintenant, je suis Vyse le vagabond_, se dit l'inconnu. _Et en temps que tel, mon premier travail est de retrouver les membres d'AVALANCHE. Sur ce, il se met en route._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Après quelques jours de recherches, Vyse réussit a localiser le leader d'AVALANCHE. Il se tenait devant l'entrée du Gold Saucer et, après l'achat d'un ticket simple, il se dirige vers la dernière attraction en date du park.

AU NEO-SEPTIEME CIEL 

Bar, Cocktails en tout genres

_Tifa lockheart-strife prop_

Vyse se doutait bien qu'en trouvant l'un, on trouverait automatiquement l'autre. D'après ce qu'il savait, le choix du Gold Saucer suivait une double logique. En premier, c'est le lieu de détente le plus fréquenté de la planète. Bon pour les affaires du bar. En second lieu, il y a les courses de Chocobos. Après la chute du météore il y a cinq ans, Cloud c'était découvert une passion pour l'élevage de Chocobo. Associé avec Billy de la ferme des chocobos, il a fint par monter l'élevage le plus prospère du monde. En plus , il avait monté une seconde association, avec Nina cette fois-ci. Ensemble, ils ont monté une écurie de course. En échange de la moitié des actions –donc des bénéfices- il lui fournit les chocobos de son choix. Cette nouvelle écurie fut rapidement imbattable. Qui pourrait résister à une équipe capable d'aligner trois chocobos dorés sur la ligne de départ ? D'autant plus que Téioh rallia l'écurie peu de temps après sa fondation et que, de temps en temps, Cloud n'hésite pas à remonter en selle lui-même.

En rentrant dans la salle du Neo-septiéme ciel, Vyse se rend compte que cette passion s'inscrit même dans le décor du bar. Au dessus des bouteilles, se trouve une étagère dédié a l'immense collection de trophées que les Chocobos de Cloud ont raflés. Au milieu, trône une photo de la vedette de l'écurie. Le champion des champions: Shinji. Vyse dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. _Il vaux mieux pour Cloud que son Shinji soit un peu plus dynamique – et moins dépressif- que celui que je connaît _pense-t-il.

Accoudé au comptoir, il a la surprise de trouver un Reno affalé et amorphe. "fin saoul" se dit-il. Juste a ce moment-là, un client aussi énorme que grand rentre dans le bar, bouscule tout le monde et file direct sur Tifa. 

- CETTE FOIS-CI, TU VAS ME SERVIR CE QUE JE TE DEMANDE!!" éructe t-il, à moitié saoul. 

_De toute évidence, ce type est un habitué indésirable, dont Tifa cherche a se débarrasser_ conclu Vyse. Dans la seconde qui suit cette pensée, Reno se réveille. Il met l'indésirable au tapis d'une simple décharge de son bâton électrique, puis lui passe les menottes. A moitié sonné, le lourdaud continue a crier.

- QUI EST TU, ESPECE DE SALE PETIT…

- Je suis Reno, chef des TURK. Sécurité du Gold Saucer. Tu me suit et tu te tait!

Salement impressionné, le soûlard suit Reno, bouche bée, sans protester. Vyse ne peu s'empécher de lâcher un sifflement admiratif. Il croyait qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de ce crétin. En fait, Reno l'avait repéré depuis longtemps et venait de lui tendre un piége. Les TURK sont toujours fidèles à leur réputation. Dio a eut une bonne idée le jour ou il les a embauché. Manque de chance pour Vyse, Reno entend son sifflement.

- Un problème?

- Non, non. J'admire juste votre technique.

- Humm…

Voyant que la situation risque de se dégrader, Tifa préfère aller aux nouvelles.: 

- Vous désirez ?

- Juste discuter avec vous et votre mari de choses qui concernent AVALANCHE.

- AVALANCHE?? ( à Reno) C'est bon, tu peut y aller. ( à Vyse) Qui êtes-vous et de quoi s'agit-il?

- Je m'appelle Vyse, et je préférerait discuter avec vous et Cloud. Est-ce possible?

- Revenez à la fermeture, c'est l'heure à laquelle il revient des courses de Chocobo. 

- Merci bien. A ce soir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le soir, un peu avant la fermeture, la salle du bar devient le lieu d'une conversation animée entre Tifa et Cloud. 

- Vyse tu dit? Ce nom ne me dit rien. Je me demande ce que ce type veut à AVALANCHE?

- Le début d'une nouvelle vague d'affabulateurs peut-être?

-Tout mais pas ca! J'ait eut ma dose de ces types qui prétendent nous avoir aidé sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Je croit que je préfère encore affronter une nouvelle fois Séphiroth plutôt qu'entendre ces débilités!

-  Mpffrt…Calme-toi, tu devient plus rouge qu'une tomate.

- Très drôle…

- Je vous rassure, je n'ai rien d'un affabulateur.

Cloud et Tifa se retournent vers Vyse, qui est rentré d'une manière anormalement discrète dans le bar.

- Depuis quand…

- A peine trente secondes M.Strife. Si je veux vous parler, c'est à cause d'un péril qui menace la planète. Vus ce que vous avez accomplit il y a cinq ans, je pense que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose.

- Rien que ca!

- Je sait que c'est difficile à croire Md Strife…

- Tifa, je vous prie. Et appelez mon mari Cloud. 

 - Bien. Donc, Je sait que c'est difficile à croire, Tifa,  mais laissez moi vous prouver ce que je dit. En premier lieu, savez-vous ce qu'est un artefact?

- Un… quoi?

- Artefact. Ce mot a plusieurs sens. Pour ce qui nous intéresse, Cloud,  il désigne un objet construit par l'homme et porteur de magie.

- Comme les matérias.

- Exact, Tifa! Les matérias sont bien des artefacts. Mais il existe des artefacts qui ne sont pas des matérias. Ils peuvent même être beaucoup plus puissants que des matérias.

- Vraiment?

- Sceptique? Je vais vous faire une démonstration.

Vyse enlève de son cou un collier que sa chemise dissimulait. Deux bagues et un motif en forme de tête de lion pendent sur la chaîne.

- Je vous demande de ne pas bouger. Le moindre geste pourrait être interprété comme une agression par la créature que je vais invoquer. Vous n'auriez alors aucune chance de survie.

Vyse porte sa  main droite à son front et ferme les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, Cloud et Tifa ont l'impression que tout se liquéfie autour d'eux. Ils perdent la notion du temps, et ont l'étrange sensation d'être le point sur lequel la planète se replie. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, ils sont au milieu d'un tourbillon de sons et de couleurs. Finalement, ils se retrouvent avec Vyse dans un endroit bizarre, ou il est impossible de se repérer. Une étrange créature, mi-homme, mis-lion, flotte devant eux.

- Voici Chronos. Depuis qu'il est avec moi, sa puissance a augmenté, au point de dépasser celle de votre matéria "Chevaliers de la table ronde".  Ne dites rien et ne bougez pas avant que je vous le dise. Chronos!

- Oui maître?

- Je te présente Cloud et Tifa. Ils seront mes alliés dans la lutte contre notre nouvel ennemis. ( à Cloud et Tifa) Parlez-lui pour qu'il vous accepte comme alliés.

- B…Bonjour.

- In…Incroyable. V…Vous êtes réellement aussi puissant que ce qu'il dit?

- Oui.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, les discours  ne sont pas sa spécialité. Il est plus à l'aise au milieu d'un combat. (à Chronos) Tu peut te retirer, je te rappellerait pour te présenter d'autres alliés.

- Bien maître.

Chronos disparaît, et -en quelques secondes- tous les trois se retrouvent dans la salle du Néo 7éme ciel.

- Je pense avoir capté votre attention. (range son collier)

- Et comment! Invoquer une créature aussi puissante… Et sans matéria!

-Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est que vous ayez besoin de l'aide d'AVALANCHE alors que vous avez Chronos. De plus, expliquez moi pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas utilisé lors de la crise du météore.

- J'adore les gens qui vont droit au but. En premier lieu Tifa, il faut que vous sachiez tous les deux, que l'ennemis que je vous propose de combattre possède lui aussi des artefacts. Parmi ceux qu'il possède, un a la particularité d'inhiber certain des mes pouvoirs.

- Donc, de vous empêcher d'invoquer Chronos, lorsque vous vous retrouvez face à lui.

- Exactement Cloud. Pour votre seconde question, à l'époque du météore je ne possédait pas encore Chronos, je ne l'ai que depuis quatre ans. J'était donc incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Une explication plus que bancale, ce dont Cloud et Tifa ont conscience. Mais s'il existe quelqu'un d'autre capable d'utiliser de tels pouvoir, ce quelqu'un peut rapidement devenir une menace pour la planète. D'un autre coté…

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous ne voulez pas nous utiliser pour dominer le monde à votre compte? 

-Je ne peut que vous offrir ma parole pour vous convaincre. Ainsi que la certitude que, quoi qu'il arrive, vous aurez à faire face à mon ennemis. Le tout est de faire face avec la capacité de le vaincre.

L'argument est imparable. Les deux héros d'AVALANCHE se consultent du regard. Finalement, l'ex leader d'AVALNCHE tranche.

- nous sommes prêt à faire le pari de vous croire, mais il nous faut des précisions avant d'appeler nos amis.

- Lesquelles?

- Qui est cet ennemis? Quel est son but? Ou le trouver? Comment l'abattre?

- Dans l'ordre: Il s'appelle Sauron. C'est un chasseur d'artefact, tout comme moi. Son but est de fabriquer un artefact capable de neutraliser le pouvoir de n'importe quelle matéria, qui sont pour l'instant la seule "arme" capable de l'abattre. Je ne sait pas ou il se trouve, car il a la capacité de créer une "tanière", un repère, à partir de rien.

- Comment le trouver alors?

- Grâce à ceci ( il sort une boussole, dont l'aiguille semble être une pierre couleur rouille)

- Un autre artefact je suppose?

- Exactement Tifa. Il a été conçu pour repérer celui que Sauron utilise pour construire ses "tanières". L'aiguille indique la direction à suivre, et lorsque l'on a atteint le but, elle s'affole.

- Donc, vous repérez Sauron et AVALANCHE le détruit.

- Tout à fait. A ceci prés que je tient à participer au combat final: Ce fourbe a plus d'un tour dans son sac et pourrait bien vous surprendre.

- Nous en reparleront quand nos amis seront là.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques jours plus tard, tous les membre d'AVALANCHE se rassemblent petit à petit à Cosmo Canyon. Vyse, Cloud, Tifa, Nanaki et Barret sont déjà là. Cid est parti chercher Vincent et Yuffie. Quant à Cait Sith, Reeve a insisté pour l'amener lui-même a bord d'un engin volant de sa compagnie, la Néo-Shinra. Démarche surprenante quand ont sait à quel point le président Reeve est surchargé de travail. Depuis qu'il a réorienté la production vers les énergies renouvelables et non-polluantes, il est débordé. Avec son équipe de scientifiques venus de Cosmo Canyon et de Fort Condor, il a repris les travaux que le professeur Gast avait conduit dans ce sens. Et le travail ne manque pas! Depuis l'arrêt des réacteurs à énergie Mako, tout l'équipement énergétique de la planète est a refaire. Cette activité intense est a la base de la reprise économique qui a suivit la récession provoqué par la fin de l'énergie Mako.

Reeve est justement le premier à arriver. La raison de sa présence est alors facile à deviner. Ce bricoleur de génie n'a pas put résister à l'envie de montrer lui-même les améliorations qu'il a apporté à sa peluche géante. Pour résumer, il est maintenant VRAIMENT équipé pour le combat, même si son apparence n'a pas changée.

- Vous verrez, il vas vous surprendre ! –Claironne Reeve à qui veut l'entendre- Il a vraiment changé!

Vyse ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, pris par une vague de nostalgie. Ils ont tous changé durant ces cinq années. Enfin, plus ou moins… Cloud n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Certainement le début des effets à long terme des expériences d'Hojo. Qu'il le veuille ou non, le leader d'AVALANCHE a du Jénova dans le sang. Ainsi qu'un sacré dose de Mako!

Tifa a encore embellit. Elle a maintenant vingt-cinq ans, et de toute évidence le mariage lui réussit. Jamais elle n'a eut l'air aussi heureuse. Enfin, **avait l'air. Avec la nouvelle menace, elle est de nouveau inquiète, un peu angoissée. Rien de bien grave, tant que son Punk favori reste dans les parages.**

Barret est plus que jamais "monsieur tire-la-gueule", ce que sa chère Marlène lui fait de plus en plus remarquer. Tout comme sa nouvelle femme, la douce Elmyra. Toujours engagé dans le combat écologique, il est le plus fervent soutient de la politique de Reeve –même s'il est  souvent en train de lui crier dessus-.

Nanaki a connut un grand bonheur. Il n'est pas le dernier représentant de son peuple. D'autres que lui ont échappé aux recherches de la Shinra, et durant les trois années qui ont suivit la victoire sur Séphiroth, ils se sont regroupé à Cosmo Canyon. Depuis deux ans et demis, il vit avec une charmante femelle( enfin, charmante a ses yeux!) , qu'il compte bien épouser un jour.

Juste au moment ou Vyse achève son quart d'heure nostalgique, le Hautvent II de Cid apparaît. Une petite merveille que cet engin, reconstruit de A à Z par un Cid hyper-perfectionniste. Deux fois plus grande et trois fois plus rapide, cette machine volante est équipée tout confort. Le poste de pilotage et la salle de briefing sont toujours là, bien sûr. Mais en prime, des cabines individuelles ont fait leur apparition, ainsi qu'une soute capable de contenir un mois de vivres pour l'équipage. Les écuries peuvent transporter quatre Chocobos au lieu d'un,… Bref, une refonte totale du vaisseau. 

Ce qui n'a pas changé, c'est sa maniabilité exceptionnelle et la maîtrise du pilote. En quelques instants, le Hautvent II réussi un atterrissage parfait. La porte avant (autre nouveauté) s'ouvre pour laisser passer Cid et Vincent.

- Bienvenue les amis!

- salut p'tite tête!

- Bonjour…

-Youffie n'est pas là?

- Si, et elle profite de son mal de l'air pour tester les nouveaux W. C.

Vyse se mord les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire! Voilà quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé en cinq ans!  Vincent non plus d'ailleurs. Toujours les effets secondaire du Jénova.

Une silhouette féminine se détache derrière Vincent. 

Lucrécia! Finalement il l'a retrouvée.

- Hey, mais qui voilà! ( il se dirige vers Lucrécia) Heureux de vous revoir madame.

- Merci, monsieur…

- Cloud Strife. Nous nous sommes vus rapidement il y a cinq ans, sous la cascade.

- Je me souvient.

- Elle est encore un peu faible. Je ne l'ai retrouvée qu'il y a quelques mois. Elle réapprend doucement à vivre.

-Elle n'est pas la seule… Répondit Cloud en regardant Vincent

Ce dernier répond par un silence de plomb à la remarque de Cloud.

- Ne fait pas cette tête-là, non de D… ! Tu ne pouvait pas rester éternellement le seul célibataire du groupe!

Cid. En voilà un qui a bien changé! Maintenant qu'il a épousé sa chère Shera, il ne lui crie plus jamais dessus, quoi qu'elle fasse. Par contre, il se rattrape sur les autres. Chaque jour qui passe "fleurit" un peu plus son langage. A trente-sept ans, il est trop tard pour changer.

- Pourquoi l'a tu amenée ici?

- Il m'est impossible de la laisser seule, Cloud. Je voulait demander au peuple de Nanaki de la protéger.

- Sans aucun problème. Dispersés et sans appuis, nous étions des proies faciles pour nos ennemis. Maintenant, nous sommes rassemblés et fort de l'appuis des gens de Cosmo Canyon. Lucrécia n'a rien à craindre au milieu des nôtres.( à Lucrécia) Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

- Merci. (tout deux s'éloignent)

- Dit moi Cid, lorsque tu annonce que Vincent est le dernier célibataire du groupe, cela veut-il dire que "Miss Ninja" est casée?

- Je l'oubliait celle-là! Franchement Tifa, je souhaite bon courage à celui qui voudras d'elle!

- Merci du compliment le vieux!

Quel choc! Vyse n'en croit pas ses yeux! C'est bien l'ex-garçon manqué du groupe qui est devant lui? Quelle transformation! Agée de vingt et un ans, Youffie a toujours son costume de ninja et sa coupe ébouriffée. Pour le reste… Ses traits sont plus fin, sa voix plus douce ( sauf quand elle crie. Son timbre perçant refait alors surface!) et son corps…Une vrais femme! Même les membres d'avalanche qui ne l'ont pas vue depuis longtemps sont surpris.

- Tiens! Une nouvelle victime de mon charme.

Vyse se rend alors compte de son état. Les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte, il a tout du pervers qui se prépare a sauter sur sa victime. Rouge de honte, il retrouve une posture plus "normale", pendant que Youffie éclate de rire.

- Mwwhouaaa! ha! ha! Il est marrant le nouveau! 

- Dit moi Cloud, à part baver sur les petites pestes, il sert à quoi ce type?

- C'est lui qui a provoqué cette réunion, Barret. Suivez-moi tous, je vais vous expliquer…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Notes sur le premier chapitre

Shinji: Un personnage de l'excellent D. A "Evangélion". Il est plus ou moins déprimé durant les deux tiers des épisodes (d'ou la réflexion de Vyse). Comment Vyse peut-il connaître le "vrai" Shinji? Patience… Pour l'anecdote, un de mes chocobos de FF7 s'appelle réellement Shinji. C'est un male qui a eut un petit avec mon chocobo femelle… Asuka! (que les fans d'Evangélion expliquent aux autres pourquoi ils ont une crise de fou-rire). Je sais, ce n'est pas du meilleur goût… Mais j'était en pleine crise "d'Evangélionite aiguë" quand J'ai joué à  FF7 pour la première fois.

Sauron: C'est l'incarnation du mal suprême dans la sublime trilogie du "Seigneur des anneaux" ( Lisez ces trois romans, se sont des purs chef-d'œuvres!). C'est le premier nom qui me soit venu à l'esprit pour le méchant de service. De plus, je trouve qu'il convient parfaitement au bonhomme: Il représente exactement ce que je compte faire de mon "Bad-boy". 

Vyse: le pseudonyme du héros vient du RPG de Sega "Skies of Arcadia", dont le héros s'appelle… Vyse! Ses armes viennent du manga "Kenshin le vagabond". Elles sont utilisée par Aoshi Shinomori, un adversaire du héros qui finit par faire équipe avec lui le temps d'un combat (enfin, à l'heure actuelle- tome 18). Je compte ré-utilisé les attaques d'Aoshi avec Vyse. Ce n'est pas (uniquement) par pure flemme, mais une composante du scénario.

Ses capacités de déplacement furtifs, la présence d'une G-force de FF8 et les moments ou il part dans un trip nostalgique: tout ceci est lié aux origines de Vyse. Sans vouloir trop en révéler, sachez que j'adore mélanger les univers différents. Cela ne me gênerait en aucune manière de (par exemple) faire débarquer des Mecha (robots géants) du D. A Gundam au milieu d'un combat à l'épée des "Chroniques de la guerre de Lodoss". Je vous sent perplexe. Vas falloir patienter un ou deux chapitres. ( c'est pas encore fixé)

Les persos de FF7: Après la chute du météore, leur vie a continuée. Pour moi, Lucrécia ne pouvait pas mourir aussi facilement ( sa disparition dans le jeu laisse supposer qu'elle est morte.). Avec tout le Jénova qui l'a infectée suite aux expériences d'Hojo, elle doit être quasiment aussi résistante que son "fiston". Pour Nanaki et son peuple: si on voit Nanaki courir aux coté des ses descendants à la fin de FF7, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être le dernier de sa race. Et puis, je n'avait pas envie d'être radin: plutôt que lui "offrir" juste une femelle, autant lui donner un peuple entier. Enfin, Youffie. J'ai des plans pour elle. Des plans qui nécessite qu'elle perde son look "garçon manqué" et qu'elle soit un tant soit peut séduisante. Niark! Niark!

Youffie: Mais à quoi il pense cet obsédé? Il m'inquiète…

Tu peut t'inquiéter Youffie, tu le peut VRAIMENT! 

Youffie: Je la sent pas cette fic…Mais alors PAS DU TOUT!

Cette fic est ma première fic non-parodique longue (en fait, j'suis même pas sur de la finir un jour…), donc mon style ne demande qu'a s'améliorer. Pour toute remarque, critique: mon mail: Squall82@voila.fr

P.S : ceci est une version en partie remaniée du premier chapitre d'Artefact. Après avoir reçut quelques conseils d'écriture pour les chapitres 2 et 3, le premier m'as semblé tellement bancal que j'ai finit par le modifier.


	2. Chapitre2: Vyse

ARTEFACT

Chapitre II : Vyse

- Alors p'tit gars, elle dit quelque chose ta boussole ?

- Elle ne bouge pas Cid. Continuons de voler à vitesse réduite, on finira bien par trouver.

Depuis le départ du Hautvent II de Cosmo Canyon, l'ambiance est étrangement calme à bord. Et la présence d'un nouveau péril n'est pas la seule cause. La «démonstration» de Vyse a stupéfié tout le monde. Du coup, chacun reste dans son coin, à se poser mille et une questions. Entre tous, c'est Yuffie qui réfléchit le plus, mains aux poches et pas du tout malade ! _Ce Vyse est tout sauf normal._ Se dit-elle. _Il n'y a pas que ses artefacts. Bon, ils sont très cools, et j'aimerais bien en avoir un ou deux… Enfin, si Chronos ne m'éradique pas avant que je puisse les «emprunter». C'est autre chose. Personne ne le connaît, mais lui nous connaît tous ! Mieux, il nous parle, il agit avec nous comme avec de vieux amis. Il sait exactement quelles sont nos habitudes, comment nous mettre à l'aise. Et puis, il y a ces cachets contre le mal de l'air _(elle serre un tube de médicaments dans sa poche) _Je ne les avais pas en arrivant, et voilà que je les trouve dans une poche en montant à bord. Quelqu'un les y a glissé au moment de l'embarquement. Plus j'y pense, plus je suis sûre que ce quelqu'un, c'est Vyse. Il est le seul a avoir été assez prés de moi pour le faire à ce moment-là. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il ait réussi à trouver un remède efficace, alors que ca fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de chercher. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il ait sut pour mon mal de l'air ! A part les potes d'AVALANCHE, personne ne le sait… Pourtant, il a sut. Et assez tôt pour anticiper son achat. Ce médicament n'existe pas à Cosmo Canyon, sinon je l'aurais découvert depuis longtemps. D'où peut bien…_

- Cid ! On y est presque, l'artefact commence à réagir.

- Enfin ! Tout le monde aux postes d'observations. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir la vue basse **#%%%¤£¤##* !

- On doit être à la verticale. L'aiguille est maintenant complètement folle.

Tout le monde est à l'affût, y compris Yuffie – qui en oublie quelques instants ses questions métaphysiques – 

- … C'est là.

- Bien vu Vincent. Cid, à toi de jouer.

-  Accrochez-vous les mômes, on y vas !

A peine une minute plus tard, AVALANCHE au grand complet et Vyse franchissent l'entrée de la tanière de Sauron.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cette fameuse tanière est plus que surprenante. Dans le groupe, nul ne peut dire s'il s'agit d'une grotte naturelle aménagée ou d'une construction imitant une grotte. Le mélange du naturel et de l'artificiel est parfait.

- Cet endroit est bizarre, remarqua Cloud. Quelqu'un se souvient avoir déjà vus une grotte comme celle-ci ? 

Comme seule réponse, une série de hochements de têtes négatifs.

- Vous oubliez que cet endroit est né des pouvoirs de Sauron, répondit Vyse. Cette sensation d'irréalité, c'est lui qui l'a voulut. 

- Mais pourquoi… 

Barret n'a pas le temps de finir sa question que des cris et des bruits de pas, de griffes, se font entendre. En quelques secondes, des créatures hostiles envahissent la salle dans laquelle la petite équipe c'est engagée. Un claquement sec dans leur dos les averti que la retraite est coupée.

- Pour la discrétion, c'est raté. Reste le combat. 

Joignant le geste à la parole, Cloud dégaine et passe à l'attaque, imité par le reste du groupe. Dans un premier temps, Vyse n'utilise qu'un seul de ses deux kodachi. Avec une habilité et une rapidité démoniaque, il pare les coups de ses adversaires avec son arme, puis les éradique avec des techniques de combat à main nue –totalement inconnues de Tifa-. Les cadavres commencent à s'accumuler, quand un monstre deux fois plus grand que les autres se présente. Il ressemble à un Ying-Yang de trois mètres de haut, mais avec une seule tête. C'est un véritable puzzle vivant, dont chaque membre vient d'un corps différent. Il est armé d'une masse d'un poids incroyable, qu'il fait tournoyer en l'air comme une simple allumette. Il se prépare à broyer le crane de Vyse. Celui-ci sort sa seconde lame, et utilise les deux pour parer l'attaque de la créature. Il croise ses deux Kodachi, lames vers l'intérieur, comme une grande paire de ciseaux. La masse s'arrête à deux centimètres de ses cheveux. Avant que son adversaire ne réagisse, Vyse contre-attaque. Il repousse le casse-tête géant, jusqu'à ce que son manche touche la gorge du géant. Il utilise alors ses deux sabres comme une véritable paire de ciseaux. Le manche, puis la gorge, cèdent comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires feuilles de papier, et la créature s'écroule, décapité.

 - Bien joué Vyse ! S'exclame Youffie. C'est quoi cette technique? 

 - C'est la technique des deux sabres, style oniwaban. Mon dernier coup s'appelle l'attaque "Goko croisé". 

- Cool ! Conclut la ninjette.

Pendant que les deux Otaku d'art martiaux discutent, les autres membres d'AVALANCHE se battent pour leur survie. Tifa est complètement déchaînée. Elle enchaîne les attaque, sans laisser le temps de respirer à ses ennemis, qui tombent les uns après les autres. Elle fait la revue de détail de toutes les techniques qu'elle a acquise durant les cinq années écoulées. Barret mitraille tout ce qui bouge avec hargne. Fidèle à lui-même, Vincent élimine ses ennemis les uns après les autres, tout en restant calme, froid et méthodique.

Mais la grande surprise du jour s'appelle Cait sith. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il fait véritablement le ménage autour de lui… De manière peu conventionnelle ! Le premier ennemi qui s'approche de lui finit dispersé façon puzzle, par l'explosion d'un cadeau piégé. Celui qui le remplace n'a guère plus de chance. Le mog géant l'attrape à bras le corps, pendant que le chat sort - d'on ne sait ou - un maillet sur lequel est inscrit «1000 Tonnes ». Il saisit ce maillet à deux mains, fait un bond de 10-11 mètres de haut, et retombe sur son adversaire, maillet en avant. La cible de cette attaque se retrouve avec la tête au niveau des poumons et s'effondre, mort sur le coup.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne reste plus que le chef du commando : une créature vaguement humanoïde, qui soutient un duel avec Cloud depuis le début du combat. Vu la situation, Vyse décide d'abréger ce un-contre-un. Ses deux kodachi à la main, il prend sa respiration et se met à bouger de manière étrange. On a l'impression qu'il se dédouble à l'infini, et que ces doubles encerclent la créature. Celle-ci hurle, frappe, se débat. En vain, elle ne fait que brasser du vent sans jamais toucher sa cible. Finalement, Vyse passe à l'attaque. Il rompt ce cercle fantôme et se jette sur son ennemi en un éclair. Avant même que quelqu'un n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passe, la chose gît sur le sol, ses entrailles se déversant par trois blessures parallèles.

Vyse se retourne et, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, annonce 

- Si tu veux tout savoir Youffie, cette attaque s'appelle le tourbillon aquatique. 

- Méga Cool ! 

Avant même que quelqu'un ne rajoute une remarque sur le niveau intellectuel de ces deux-là, une seconde vague de monstres déferle dans la salle. Vyse redevient instantanément sérieux, et se prépare a sortir ses attaques les plus puissantes pour contrer cette horde. Réflexe inutile, car un autre combattant prend les devants, en la personne de … Cait Sith.

Alors que l'obscurité se fait dans la grotte, la peluche de combat se retrouve auréolée de lumière. Tournant sur lui-même, en poussant un retentissant « Whouw ! », Cait Sith se transforme. Le Mog géant se retrouve avec un costume blanc, des gants à paillettes et un chapeau blanc, sur lequel se trouve le chat en peluche, avec le même accoutrement. Toujours au centre d'un cercle de lumière, Cait se met a danser, pendant qu'une musique entraînante envahit la salle. Sur le chapeau, le chat reproduit tous les mouvements  du Mog, pendant que les ennemis suivent le rythme et se lancent dans une danse saccadée, mais fort bien chorégraphié. Au final, Cait Sith accomplit un ultime tour sur lui-même, et finit dans une pose acrobatique, sur la pointe des deux pieds, genoux pliés. A l'instant même ou il pousse un ultime « Whouw ! », une onde de choc se propage dans la pièce et détruit les monstres.

Après quoi, Cait Sith retrouve son apparence normale et retourne tranquillement vers AVALANCHE. Ces derniers sont tellement hébétés, qu'il s'écoule au moins trente seconde avant que Tifa ne pose la question.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attaque Cait Sith ? 

- Ca ? C'est la nouvelle limite de niveau 4 que Reeve m'as appris. Elle s'appelle « Moonwalker ». Plutôt efficace non ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Il s'est choisit de bien étranges alliés dans ce monde. Confortablement installé dans un trône semblable à un assemblage de cadavres, plus ou moins putréfiés, Sauron venait d'observer le combat au travers d'une étrange flamme volante. Flamme dotée du pouvoir de lui permettre de voir tout ce qui ce passe, dans n'importe laquelle des tanières qu'il a créé. _Il a réussi le premier test. Voyons s'il est aussi brillant pour le second.__

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cela fait maintenant une heure que le petit groupe tourne en rond dans la tanière, en vain. Depuis la fin du combat, ils n'ont pas croisé âme qui vive. Et la nouvelle salle qu'ils viennent de trouver n'est pas plus peuplée que les autres.

- Je n'y comprend rien ! Cet endroit est plus vide que la cervelle de Sephiroth !

- Du calme Cloud. 

- Du calme, tu en a de bonnes Vyse ! Cet endroit ressemble de plus en plus a un piège.

- Plutôt étrange de tomber dans un piège ou rien n'arrive. Même si le comité d'accueil était musclé, il n'avait pas le niveau pour nous battre.

- Youffie n'a pas tort. Plus j'y pense, et plus je suis sûr que Sauron nous fait passer ce qu'il appelle un «test ». Lorsqu'il considère que des adversaires peuvent le gêner, il commence par leur envoyer des troupes auxquelles il ne fait pas trop confiance. Ainsi, il «épure» son armée d'éléments peu fiable, tout en jugeant le niveau de ses ennemis.

- Plutôt tordu comme idée. De plus, il y a toujours le risque que ces troupes peu fiables trahissent.

- Sans vouloir te choquer Tifa, il faut que tu sache que Sauron équipe toujours ce genre de troupes d'équipements qu'il peut faire exploser a distance.

- Ce type est vraiment malade.

- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui.  – les interrompis Cloud - Rentrons a Cosmo Canyon pour élaborer un nouveau plan.

- Inutile.

En entendant la voix qui a prononcée ces mots, Vyse est comme frappé par la foudre. Il se retourne lentement et découvre, en lévitation devant l'entrée de la pièce…

- SAURON ! 

Avant que qui que ce soit ne réagisse, un bracelet que Sauron porte au poignet gauche se met a luire. Un faisceau d'énergie en part et enveloppe Vyse.

- DEGAGE TOI ! Lui hurlent en chœur Cloud et Youffie.

Etrangement, Vyse ne semble pas souffrir de cette attaque. Il semble plutôt se transformer.

- Mais, que…

- Cet Artefact vas révéler ton vrais visage a tes «alliés »

- NON ! Espèce de lâche !

- Le «lâche» avance à visage découvert, lui.

Avant que Vyse ne trouve quelque chose à répondre, sa transformation s'accélère. Sa peau retrouve un teint pâle, quasi livide. Ses cheveux rallongent et retrouvent leur belle couleur blanc argenté. Ses yeux virent au vert émeraude, et il retrouve son regard étrange, semblable à celui d'un chat. Enfin, ses habits disparaissent pour laisser la place à un ample trench-coat noir. L'homme qui se dresse maintenant dans la pièce n'a plus grand chose a voir avec le mystérieux vagabond. Chacun le reconnaît, mais Cloud est le premier à lui donner un nom.

- Sephiroth !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De retour dans son véritable repaire, Sauron observe la scène a travers la flamme. Complètement hors de lui, Cloud vient de se jeter comme un dément sur Vyse/ Sephiroth. Celui-ci riposte, non pas avec ses Kodachi –disparus avec son déguisement- mais avec son Masamune.

- SALE TRAITRE !

- Cloud, essaye de te calmer le temps que je t'explique.

- IL N'Y A RIEN A EXPLIQUER ! 

Littéralement déchaîné, Cloud multiplie les attaques, que Vyse pare systématiquement avec son arme. Malgré sa puissance et ses nouvelles techniques de combat, Cloud n'arrive pas à percer la garde de son adversaire. Celui-ci se tien en retrait et attend patiemment les attaques, son arme portée a deux mains a hauteur du visage et pointée vers Cloud. Petit à petit, les attaques du leader d'AVALANCHE perdent de leur vigueur. Pour autant, Vyse ne passe toujours pas à l'attaque. A bout de souffle, Cloud reprend peu à peu son sang-froid et commence à réfléchir. _Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas son attitude habituelle au combat. Quelque chose cloche._ Lentement, il se met à se déplacer dans la pièce, le regard et son arme braqué sur Vyse. De son coté, Vyse se met lui aussi en mouvement. A les regarder, on a l'impression de regarder une danse étrange ou chaque cavalier est à un bout de la pièce. Les autres membres d'AVALANCHE sont sur les nerfs, prêt a intervenir si Cloud a le dessous. Ce dernier est de plus en plus perplexe. _Si cet homme est Sephiroth, il a bien changé, et pas seulement dans son style de combat. D'où sortent ces nouveaux gants rouges avec leurs drôles de motifs ? Et sa lame... Son Masamune a été reforgé. Le plus étrange, c'est que les motifs du métal me font penser à de l'acier de Damas. C'est impossible, cela fait des siècles que le secret de cet alliage est perdu ! Les seules lames que je connaisse en acier de Damas sont dans la collection privée de Dio. Qui a bien put lui fournir cette lame ? Mais il n'y pas que ca… Il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui m'échappe. Mais quoi ?_

Essayant de trouver une réponse à ses questions, Cloud se repasse mentalement le début du combat. Soudain, il comprend et baisse sa garde.

- Malgré les apparences, vous n'êtes  pas Sephiroth. Il était gaucher, hors vous êtes droitier. Qui  êtes-vous réellement, pourquoi ressemblez-vous à Sephiroth ? Etes-vous un clone qu'Hojo aurait réussi ? Et surtout, que nous voulez-vous ?

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Sauron est mon seul ennemi. Pour ce qui est de savoir qui je suis, c'est assez compliqué. Je vous demande de me faire confiance une dernière fois, le temps que je vous raconte mon histoire. Après, faites ce que vous voulez.

- J'ai du mal a croire quelqu'un qui nous a menti depuis le début.

- Ho ! Arrête ton numéro de parano Barret ! Moi, je suis prête à le croire.

- Merci Youffie, mais je crois qu'il va en falloir un peu plus pour convaincre le reste du groupe. Donc…

Sans finir sa phrase, Vyse jette aux pieds de Cloud son Masamune et son collier avant de se mettre à genou.

- … Je suis à votre disposition !

Cloud s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Après un léger flottement dans le groupe, Nanaki est le premier à briser le silence.

- Je suis prêt a lui faire confiance, et j'espère que vous allez  en faire autant. Il a mit sa vie entre nos mains, ce qu'un homme aussi orgueilleux que Sephiroth serait incapable de faire. Je propose que l'on regagne le Hautvent II pour écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire.

- Ton avis me semble le plus sage. Répondit Cloud. Tout le monde est du même avis (série de hochements de têtes positifs.) Dans ce cas, suis-nous Vyse. Barret, Vincent : Surveillez-le, et n'hésitez pas à tirer s'il s'enfuit ! En ce qui me concerne, je garde ça (il ramasse Masamune et le collier). En route !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De son coté, Sauron n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. _Il semble bien parti pour réussir le second test. Bien, je vais donc passer à l'action dés ce soir._ Alors que la flamme s'éteint, Sauron se tourne vers son lieutenant. Celui-ci est comme une ombre imitant une silhouette humaine. Une ombre enfermée dans une armure et recouverte par une cape avec une capuche. La couronne qui orne son front trahit ses origines : un roi corrompu au dernier degré par le mal, qui a finit par en perdre son humanité.

- Rassemble les troupes prévues, que leur mission commence dés ce soir.

Sans un mot, l'ombre salue Sauron et quitte la pièce pour exécuter les ordres reçus.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Notes sur le second chapitre

Celui-ci est  relativement court, car on arrive au moment ou Vyse vas révéler ses origines, ce qui vas prendre un certain temps ! Pour ce qui est de Vyse, je ne dirait rien, à part confirmer : ce n'est pas Sephiroth. Toutes les questions auront leurs réponses. Mais ne me demandez pas quand ! Je compte rédiger en une seule fois les origines de Vyse, avant de décider en combien de chapitre je vais les diviser. Cela risque de prendre un certain temps, surtout que j'ai d'autres fics à écrire en plus. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Vyse reviendra. Mais quand… Sinon, pour ce qui est des gants de Vyse, se sont des EHRGEIZ, les gants les plus puissants de Zell dans FF8. A ceci prés qu'il y a un artefact incrusté sur le dos du gant gauche (une perle ovale). Le Masamune en acier de Damas est un clin d'œil au Manga Gunnm. A partir du tome 3, Gally (l'héroïne du manga) se bat avec des lames fabriqué dans cet alliage. C'est un mélange de diverses qualités d'aciers, ce qui donne des lames avec des motifs très particuliers. Comme j'aime bien ce manga et ces lames, j'en ai équipé Vyse.

Cait Sith : Comme promit dans le premier chapitre, la peluche géante est maintenant beaucoup plus efficace au combat. Son attaque « saut sur l'ennemi » est une parodie d'une des attaques de Kenshin, le héros de « Kenshin le vagabond » (C.F les notes du chapitre 2 de ma fic « recherche héros… ». Normalement, elle doit traîner dans le coin). J'ai juste remplacé le Katana de Kenshin par la massue que  Laura/ Kaori utilise régulièrement contre Niky Larson/ Ryo Sabeda dans le manga « City Hunter ». Sa limite de niveau 4 est une honteuse repompe de l'attaque suprême de.. Michael Jackson ! Enfin, dans « Moonwalker », vieux jeu Sega qui a fait carrière sur Mégadrive et en salle d'arcade il y a dix-onze ans.

Youffie : Son personnage commence a évoluer dans le « bon » sens. J'espère réussir a continuer cette évolution dans le/ les chapitres(s) sur les origines de Vyse.

Youffie : C'est pas gagné !

Tu peut le dire…

Sauron et sa clique : Mon méchant commence a prendre forme. Il économise se mots et ses gestes de manière a agir avec le maximum d'efficacité. J'espère bien lui donner un coté terrifiant d'ici la fin de cette fic. Son bras droit doit rappeler des souvenir aux lecteurs du « Seigneur des anneaux » (ou alors, c'est que je suis nul pour les descriptions.)

Enfin, je tient a remercier Angie du site « La Shinra Corp » pour les remarque qu'elle a faite a propos du premier chapitre, ce qui m'a permit de faire évoluer mon style (big bisou du GOFSC).

Honnêtement, je devrait réécrire le premier chapitre, mais j'ai trop la flemme * soupir *. Comme d'hab, pour toute remarque, critique: mon mail: Squall82@voila.fr

P.S : N'hésitez pas à écrire, je ne mord pas et mon mail est loin d'être saturé.


	3. Chapitre3: Origines premiére partie

 ARTEFACT

Chapitre III : Origines (première partie)

- Maintenant, raconte-nous ton histoire. Et soit convaincant !

Effectivement, il est dans l'intérêt de Vyse d'être extrêmement convaincant. Dans la salle de briefing du Hauvent II, il est seul face aux membres d'AVALANCHE, à quelques milliers de mètres d'altitude.

-Avant de commencer mon histoire, Cloud, il est nécessaire que je te fasse une petite démonstration.

A ces mots, Cloud tire son épée et tout le monde se retrouve la main sur son arme.

-Quel genre de monstre compte-tu appeler cette fois ?

-Aucun. Je veux juste te prouver que je possède des pouvoirs qui me sont propres. Que je peux utiliser sans matéria, ni artefact.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- La vérité. Regarde bien ceci…

Sans faire un geste, par simple concentration, Vyse réussit à créer un étrange phénomène. L'espace devant lui devient flou, se tord… Pour finalement laisser la place à un paysage verdoyant et inconnu.

- Que ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un passage vers un autre monde. Je peux créer à volonté ce genre de passage. En fait, je passe ma vie à voyager entre les mondes depuis l'age de 13 ans.

- Tu plaisante j'espère ?

- Cloud, je ne suis pas vraiment en position de plaisanter. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux vérifier par toi-même en empruntant ce passage.

- Ca sent le piége ton histoire.

- Vincent n'a qu'a pointer son arme sur ma tempe. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je meurs.

Vyse avait  prononcé sa dernière phrase avec un calme olympien. Soit il n'y a rien à craindre, –se dit Cloud- soit ce type est le plus grand bluffeur que j'ais jamais vus ! Le silence dure quelques secondes, puis… 

- J'accepte ton offre. Vincent, est-tu prêt à agir si nécessaire ?

- Oui. Mais je ne pense pas avoir à le tuer.

Sans rajouter un mot, Cloud, arme à la main, franchit cet étrange passage, et se retrouve dans une splendide forêt, a laquelle il ne connaît rien.

- Incroyable. Je n'aie jamais vu d'arbres de cette taille ! Mais ou m'as t-il envoyé ?

En guise de réponse, les bruits d'une bataille toute proche lui parviennent. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il fonce voir de quoi il retourne, et tombe sur des créatures qui lui sont totalement inconnues. Face à ces choses vaguement humanoïdes, un jeune homme en armure et une splendide jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds se battent de toutes leurs forces. Visiblement l'homme est encore un novice, alors que la femme possède une certaine maîtrise de l'épée et de la magie. A cet instant précis, Cloud entend un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourne juste à temps pour éviter une attaque d'une de ces créatures.

- Puisque vous ne me laissez pas le choix !

Il bondit au milieu de la clairière ou se déroule le combat, et commence par tuer les trois monstres qui l'ont agressé de dos. Immédiatement après s'être débarrassé du dernier assaillant, il se retourne vers le premier groupe de créatures, qu'il frappe avec un Foudre X. Cette puissante attaque décime leurs rangs, et oblige les derniers survivants à s'enfuir.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide précieuse. Je m'appelle Parn. Ces créatures m'ont agressée alors que j'étais en route pour la cour du roi.

- Cloud Strife. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Et vous mademoiselle ?

- Deedolito. Ravie de vous rencontrer. Dite-moi, êtes-vous un chevalier ou un magicien élémentaliste ? Même chez nous, les Elfes, je ne connais personne qui manie aussi bien ces deux formes de combats.

- P.. Pardon ? Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas très bien le sens de votre question.

- Excusez-le, il vient à peine d'arriver à Lodoss.

Comme piqué au vif, Cloud se retourne et tombe nez a nez avec Vyse accompagné par un Vincent qui, visiblement, ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe.

- Frodon ! Décidément, c'est le jour des rencontres imprévues !

- Bonjour Deedolito. Comment vas-tu ?

- A merveille. 

- Je vois que tu connais déjà mon amis Cloud. Le joyeux drille à mes coté s'appelle Vincent Valentine. Et ce jeune homme ?

- Parn, apprenti chevalier. J'étais en route pour la capitale, quand votre ami Elfique et votre ami chevalier m'ont aidé à combattre des monstres. Mais, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Etes-vous le fameux Frodon, puissant mage-guerrier et amis des Elfes ?

- Bien sûr que c'est lui ! –Répondit Deedolito à sa place- Nous avons étudié la magie des éléments ensemble pendant un certain temps.

- Fabuleux ! Sire Frodon, je…

- Je devine votre requête. Sachez que je ne puis vous aider dans votre périple. Je dois actuellement faire face à un terrible adversaire, contre lequel je suis dans l'obligation de mobiliser toutes mes forces.

- N'y a t'il aucune possibilité ?

- Faite confiance à Deedolito jeune homme. Elle me semble prête à vous suivre dans votre aventure. Elle vous sera un allié précieux. N'oubliez jamais qu'il y a bien plus en elle qu'il n'y paraît. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de son physique de rêve !

Et Vyse/Frodon de conclure son petit discours par un énorme éclat de rire pendant que Deedolito rougit de confusion.

- Je n'arriverais jamais à te comprendre Frodon ! Comment peut-tu passer du plus grand sérieux à des plaisanteries grivoises aussi facilement !

- Excuse-moi, c'est dût à ma nervosité. En ce moment, je joue ma vie à chaque instant. – Il appuie sa remarque par un regard en direction de Vincent-

- Ton ennemi est si dangereux que cela ? Dans ce cas, permet-moi de t'accompagner.

- Je préfère que tu reste aux coté du jeune Parn. Comme tu peux t'en rendre compte, j'ai trouvé des alliés. Et j'ai aussi la sensation que Lodoss vas vers de graves problèmes, dans lesquels tu auras un rôle à jouer.

Un silence pesant accompagne cette remarque. L'elfe réfléchit, puis…

- Je veux bien faire confiance à tes prémonitions. Mais, n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide si nécessaire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je ne surestime jamais mes forces. A bientôt mes amis !

- A bientôt Frodon !

Chaque groupe repart de son coté, et, une fois Parn et Deedolito hors de vue, Vyse réouvre le passage vers le monde d'AVALANCHE ou notre trio est accueillit avec soulagement. En particulier par Tifa, qui se jette dans les bras de Cloud.

- Cloud ! Enfin ! Je me demandais si tu allais revenir

- Du calme Tifa, nous n'étions pas en danger.

- On a remarqué mon cher. Ce passage est une vraie télévision : on a tout suivit ! Mais bon, du point de vue de Tifa, le vrais danger venait plutôt des charmes de cette Deedolito.

- Youffie !

- Arrête de nier Tif' ! T'es toute rouge !

Le mot est faible !  Notre puncheuse favorite arbore un teint digne d'un homard à l'armoricaine. Heureusement pour elle, c'est à ce moment que Vyse décide de faire une nouvelle annonce.

- Avant de répondre à toutes vos questions, il faut que je vous montre un dernier pouvoir. Pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de l'un –ou l'une- d'entre vous. 

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Il s'agit de me tuer, mon cher Barret.

- HEIN !

- Pour être précis, je veux vous démontrer que je suis immortel.

- Tu plaisante p'tite tête !

- Une balle dans mon cœur ou une décapitation te prouveront le contraire Cid.

- Tu parle ! Dit plutôt que tu veux te suicider !

Pour toute réponse, Vyse s'empare un éclair de l'arme de Cid. Il l'utilise pour se transpercer le cœur, et s'effondre, raide mort. Trop stupéfait pour réagir, les membres d'AVALANCHE assistent à un spectacle peut ordinaire. La lance ressort d'elle-même de la blessure, qui se referme. Le sang tombé au sol disparaît dans de petites volutes de fumée rouge, et Vyse se relève, bien vivant, alors que personne n'a utilisé de sort de résurrection ou de plumes de phœnix.

- I… Incroyable !

- Je pense que Cloud vient de résumer votre sentiment à tous. Comme vous avez pus le constater, je suis un immortel, capable de voyager entre les mondes. Suivant les mondes, je change de pseudonyme. Selon l'endroit, je me fais appeler Vyse, Frodon ou même… Sephiroth, si celui-ci n'est pas connut dans le monde ou je me trouve.

Le monde ou j'ai emmené Cloud est celui ou je me trouvais à l'époque ou vous combattiez votre Sephiroth. Le continent ou nous nous trouvions tous les trois s'appelle Lodoss. Dans ce monde vivent quantités de créatures qui ont de quoi vous surprendre. Je vous en parlerais plus en détail un autre jour si vous le voulez. Sachez simplement qu'ils arrivent à manipuler la magie, sans matéria, ni artefacts.

- Etonnant…

- Voyager entre les mondes procure bien des étonnements, que je suis loin d'avoir épuisé. Et pourtant, je viens d'entrer dans ma 370éme année de vie.

- Trois cent soixante-dix ans !

- Je sais Youffie, je ne les fais pas. Une chance pour moi d'ailleurs ! (Grand éclat de rire) Plus sérieusement, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de vous raconter mes origines, et de vous expliquer d'ou vient mon implication dans la lutte contre Sauron.

Redevenus sérieux, grave même, Vyse s'assied dans un des fauteuil, pendant que Cloud et ses amis en fond autant, visiblement captivé d'avance par le récit à venir.

- Tout commence dans un monde lointain, ou vivait un peuple semblable au votre à ceci prés que tous ceux qui le composait, avaient un pouvoir très particulier. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux tuais une créature vivante –humain ou animal-, il pouvait absorber la force de cette créature. La principale conséquence de ce pouvoir, fut la multiplication de guerre sanglante entre clans, afin de récolter toujours plus de puissance. Le temps passe, la population diminue chaque jour un peu plus, et une légende commence à courir : Le vainqueur de l'ultime duel auras à sa disposition un pouvoir comme on n'en as jamais vus. J'ignore l'origine de cette rumeur, mais il n'en faut pas plus pour que le carnage redouble de violence.

Au milieu de cette folie, mes parents luttent désespérément pour leur survie, comme bien des couples. Ils finissent par trouver refuge sur un haut plateau, d'accès difficile et recouvert par la foret. C'est là qu'ils construisent leur maison de leur propres mains, vivants de chasse, de culture et de cueillette. C'est là ou je suis né. Je ne me souvient plus quel nom mes parents m'avaient donné. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il signifie «Petit trésor» dans ma langue natale, dont j'ai tout oublié. C'est là que j'ai grandit, ignorant tout de la folie régnant à l'extérieur de ce petit paradis. Malheureusement, tout finit un jour, y compris le bonheur. Le mien c'est achevé l'année de mes 13 ans, le jour ou une bande de soudards a trouvé le moyen d'envahir le plateau. Ces monstres à visage humain étaient les derniers survivants de mon peuple, et ils venaient massacrer ma famille pour s'emparer de ce fameux pouvoir. Ils étaient entre 10 et 15, je ne me souvient plus exactement. Mes parents avaient aménagé l'endroit pour faciliter les embuscades, et le groupe ennemis n'était absolument pas soudé. C'est ce qui m'as sauvé la vie. La bataille fut féroce et, après la mort de mon père, les agresseur commencèrent à s'entretuer, considérant ma mère comme quantité négligeable. ce fut pourtant elle qui achevât le dernier bandit et me sorti de l'endroit ou elle m'avait caché au début du combat, paralysé par un de ces remèdes dont elle avait le secret. Elle m'as appliqué l'antidote, alors qu'elle-même était déjà blessée mortellement. Dés cet instant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait que deux options : me tuer en espérant que ce fameux pouvoir la guérisse, ou abréger ses propres souffrances et me léguer cette puissance, en espérant qu'elle me permette de survivre…

Le silence qui suit cette phrase vaut toutes les réponses. Le visage de Vyse est pâle, défait. Personne n'ose dire un mot, et c'est après ce qui semble être une éternité qu'il reprend son histoire.

- Après cela, mon premier geste fut d'enterrer mes parents, rejeter au loin les cadavres des ceux qui nous avaient attaqués, et de pleurer… C'est seulement après ce deuil que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à ces fameux pouvoirs qui ont fait couler tant de sang. 

Bien sûr, j'avais toujours cette capacité d'absorber la puissance des mes ennemis. Mon père avait commencé à m'apprendre à maîtriser cette capacité, dans un but pratique. Il voulait que je m'approprie la puissance des animaux du plateau, afin de mieux les chasser. Pour ce qui est des autres, je les ais découverts petit à petit. Le premier, ce fut l'immortalité. Découverte due à un accident de chasse ou je suis mort éventré par un carnivore, avant de ressusciter sous le nez de cet animal, qui a préféré abandonner cette étrange proie qui refusait de mourir. Pour ma capacité à voyager dans les mondes, c'est par le plus grand des hasards. Un soir ou j'étais particulièrement désespéré, je me suis mis à chercher de toutes mes forces un moyen d'échapper à ce monde de solitude. C'est ainsi que j'ai matérialisé mon premier passage, a ma grande frayeur ! Il m'a fallut un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. J'ai ensuite passé trois mois à me préparer à mon départ, en collectant de la nourriture, fabriquant des objets de première nécessité et surtout, en m'entraînant pour maîtriser mon pouvoir. Après quoi, j'ai fleurit une dernière fois la tombe des mes parents, et je suis parti. J'avait alors 15 ans. Croyez-moi ou non, mais ce voyage m'as mené dans un monde semblable au votre…

- Ou tu as rencontré nos alter ego. Ce qui explique que tu nous connaissais si bien dés le départ !

- Exactement Youffie ! Pour être précis, je suis arrivé dans ce monde au moment ou la Shinra finissait d'y étendre son emprise. A cette époque, je n'avais pas encore cette apparence physique. Je mesurais 10 Cm de moins, j'étais rouquin, constellé de taches de rousseurs et mes yeux étaient d'un bleu cristallin. (Tout le monde le fixe, l'air surpris) Ne soyez pas étonnés, les explications viendront d'elle-même, un peu plus tard. Toujours est-il que seul, paumé, j'ai rapidement atterrit dans les taudis de Midgard. Là, j'ai finit par virer voyou et par épouser le rêve de toutes les petites frappes du coin : rentrer dans le SOLDAT. Comme tous les petits nouveaux, je me suis renseigné sur la façon d'intégrer le fameux corps d'élite. Et comme tous les petits nouveaux, je me suis coltiné les remarques hilares du sergent recruteur, qui ne voulait même pas de moi comme troufion de base. Il a quand même finit par me donner les renseignements. 

Dans ce monde, le recrutement du SOLDAT se faisait de deux manières : par sélection au sein de la troupe ordinaire ou par une sorte d'examen mélangeant épreuves théoriques et pratiques. Dans les deux cas, l'aspirant-SOLDAT subissait un entraînement intensif après l'examen, ainsi qu'une période «d'essais » de deux ans, au bout de laquelle il recevait un grade. Je passe sur les brimades et privations qui vont de pair avec cet «essais». 

Bref ! Je me suis lancé dans la préparation de ces examens, et c'est là que j'ai découvert mon dernier pouvoir «de base» : une capacité d'apprentissage exceptionnelle. En quinze jours, j'ai bouclé le programme théorique et pratique ! Et c'est avec une joie immense, que j'ai dégusté la tête qu'as fait cet abrutit de sergent lorsque j'ai finit premier. J'étais très content de moi… Pour peu de temps ! Quinze jours plus tard -le jour de mon seizième anniversaire pour être précis- me voila parti avec un contingent chargé de «pacifier» un village sensé abriter des saboteurs. Ce contingent était dirigé par Scarlet en personne.

- Tu n'es pas en train de nous dire que…

- Malheureusement si Barret. Il s'agissait de l'attaque contre Corel Nord. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je venais de faire une immense c…rie. Paumé au milieu du massacre, je suis tombé sur une femme mourante, qui essayait de sauver la vie de sa fille. Je n'ai pas réfléchit : j'ai collé une balle dans la tête du SOLDAT qui la menaçait, et je me suis enfuit avec femme et enfant. Heureusement, j'avais le nécessaire en sorts de soin et  potion. Nous nous sommes terré tous les trois dans la montagne, avant de redescendre au village après le départ des troupes Shinra. C'est là que nous avons rencontré un grand Black, avec un bras en moins, en train de rechercher désespérément la gamine et sa mère.

- T… Tu veux dire que dans ce monde… tu as sauvé la vie de Marlène et d'Eléanore !

- Et sur ma lancée, j'ai aidé ton alter ego à fonder AVALANCHE.

- J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Voici la preuve de ce que j'avance : un collier qui ne me quitte jamais

Vyse sort de sa poche un collier, au bout duquel se trouve un médaillon bien connut de Barret. 

- Ce… C'est le pendentif d'Eléanore !

- Elle me l'a donnée, en remerciement. Lorsque, plus tard, AVALANCHE a rencontré Dayne, je lui ais montré ce collier pour le convaincre que toute sa famille était encore en vie. Il nous a donné la permission de rejoindre le Gold Saucer, puis c'est écarté du groupe après le départ de Cloud. Nous nous sommes rendus compte de son absence lorsque a retenti un coup de feu. Ne pouvant supporter de revenir devant sa femme avec tout le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, Dayne venait de se tirer une balle dans la tête... Eléanore n'a jamais rien sut sur cet épisode.

Subitement silencieux, Barret rend le pendentif à Vyse, et se rassied. Après un moment ou nul n'ose parler, ce dernier reprend son récit.

- Pour le reste de l'histoire, tout se déroule comme ce qui vous est arrivé, a quelques détails prés : Eléanore à survécue à la chute du secteur 7, grâce à l'intervention d'Aéris, et en ce qui me concerne, je suis tombé amoureux de Tifa.

- Pardon ?

- Je te rassure. Cela fait quelques siècles que j'aie compris que je n'ai aucune chance face à Cloud. (Grand sourire)

- Tu oublie de préciser que tu as aussi trouvé un remède pour mon mal de l'air !

Avec un petit air content, Youffie exhibe le tube contenant les fameux cachets contre le mal de l'air, pendant que Vyse est subitement pris d'un fou-rire incontrôlable.

 - Qu'est-ce que ca as de si drôle ? 

Difficile de le savoir avant que Vyse ne reprenne son souffle. Ce qui lui prend dix bonnes minutes. 

- Ne te vexe pas Youffie. C'est l'histoire qui vas avec ces médicaments qui me met dans un état pareil. Et c'est d'ailleurs en repensant à cette histoire que j'ai eut l'idée d'acheter ce tube.

- Raconte.

- Et bien, comme tu t'en doute, la Youffie de ce monde a finit par trouver ces médicaments, qui sont tellement efficace qu'elle est devenue aussi insupportable dans les airs qu'au sol ! (A ce stade du récit, Youffie se fent d'une grimace réprobatrice) Le problème, c'est qu'elle perdait régulièrement ses cachets, ce qui la rendait deux fois plus insupportable ! (Nouvelle grimace youffiesque). Du coup, lors d'une étape, tout le monde c'est mis d'accord pour en acheter tout un stock, sans la prévenir. Et dés qu'elle nous a fait le coup du «Qui m'a volé mes cachets ? », chacun d'entre nous lui a tendu un tube en lui disant : «Les voilà tes médicaments, alors LACHE-NOUS ! »

A ce stade, c'est l'intégralité de l'équipage du Hauvent II qui part dans une immense crise de fou-rire. Heureusement que l'appareil est équipé d'un système de pilotage automatique ! Sans cela, tout notre petit monde aurait finit au tapis, et Sauron aurait été débarrassé de ses ennemis de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit ! La seule qui ne rit pas, c'est Youffie. Sous l'effet de l'indignation, elle passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, avant de finir par succomber à la bonne humeur générale !

Après un bon quart d'heure de ce régime, c'est dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus détendue que Vyse peut enfin reprendre le cour de son histoire.

- Ainsi que je le disais tout se déroule comme ce qui vous est arrivé en dehors d'une aventure surprenante, dont les conséquences ont bouleversées ma vie…

Notes

Voici donc le début du récit des origines de Vyse, ainsi que quelques explications utiles.

Si j'ai passé une bonne moitié de cette fic à enchaîner les démonstrations, c'est dans un but précis : amener les membres d'AVALANCHE à croire un récit quasi incroyable, débité par un type qui est le sosie de leur pire ennemis ! Il y a de quoi être incrédule. D'ou les réactions plutôt « musclées » de notre fine équipe au début (Cloud qui accepte que Vyse se fasse braqué par Vincent,…) Vyse se prête au jeu de bon cœur, car de toute manière, il ne risque rien. (Ben, oui, il est immortel.) Après le coup du passage entre les mondes et la résurrection, le but est atteint. 

 Le monde dans lequel Cloud gambade un petit moment est celui des « Chroniques de la guerre de Lodoss », somptueux D.A japonais que je vous recommande chaudement ! Le pseudo que Vyse c'est choisit dans ce monde –Frodon- est tiré du « Seigneur des anneaux » (C.F les notes de mes précédents chapitres). Au passage, j'espère que vous êtes fan du « Seigneur des anneaux », sinon vous allez souffrir pour la suite de cette fic.

Le passage sur les médicaments de Youffie sert à détendre l'atmosphère, et à apporter un peu d'épaisseur à son personnage. Si vous riez autant en le lisant que moi en l'écrivant, mon but sera atteint. 

Enfin, en ce qui concerne les pouvoirs de base de Vyse, c'est un mélange entre une ré-interprétation personnelle d'Highlander et le Caméléon (Je parle de la série T.V, pas de l'animal.)

Pour conclure,  je tient a remercier mes lectrices privilégiées, Deedo ( pas celle des « Chroniques de la guerre de Lodoss » hein !Celle du site « La Shinra Corp) et Alia (Qui bosse sur le même site). Les webmisstress qui acceptent de mettre mes fic en ligne (Alors que je ne les y force même pas…), a savoir Angie, R13 et Sylvie Brandford ( A l'heure ou j'écrit ces lignes, je ne sait toujours pas ce qu'est devenus son site « Otaku no sekai »). Sans oublier les lectrices qui m'ont écrit : Lise savard (Mheu non, tu n'est pas la seule à aimer le Seigneur des anneaux), Amy Shinomori (oyo !), Evolana Myrana et Séphira Strife ( Si tu pouvait éviter le coup de Chaos 30metres de haut, ca m'arrangerait)

Ca manque de mec ces remerciements. Normal, pour l'instant, aucun ne m'a écrit. Donc, si vous voulez y remédier, une seule solution: mon mail: Squall82@voila.fr

R.D.V pour le chapitre IV


	4. Chapitre4: Origines seconde partie

ARTEFACT

Chapitre IV : Origines (seconde partie)

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il s'y connaît dans l'art et la manière de tenir son public en haleine ! Il a dut être conteur, ou quelque chose comme ca, dans un des mondes qu'il a visités.

Youffie n'a pas tort. Cela fait un peu plus d'une heure que Vyse parle, et il a réussit à captiver son auditoire. Auditoire qui se demande quelles surprises se cachent derrière cette fameuse aventure.

- Tout commence lors de la première halte sur le continent d'Utai, lorsque qu'une certaine ninjette en profite pour faire main basse sur nos matéria…

En guise de réponse à ce préambule, Youffie lève les yeux au plafond, d'un air de dire «C'est ma fête aujourd'hui ». Vyse continue comme si de rien n'était.

- Après les échauffourées d'usage contre les troupes Shinra, tout notre petit groupe s'engage dans les cols des montagnes ou une surprise nous attend. Au bout d'un moment, nous tombons sur homme blessé, qui a bien du mal à se défendre contre les monstres qui l'agressent. Bien évidemment, tout le monde se précipite à son secours. Après avoir tué ses assaillants, et administré quelques sorts de soins, on lui demande qui il est et ce qu'il fait là. Il nous dit ne plus se souvenir de grand chose, à part son nom : Stavros. Vu la situation, nous lui avons dit de nous suivre, avec l'idée de le laisser à la première ville. En fait, durant les «incidents» d'Utai, Stavros se révèle être un très bon combattant et il nous donne un sacré coup de main. Du coup, tout le monde dit oui lorsqu'il propose de joindre notre équipe, une fois les matérias récupérées. Après cela, l'histoire de notre petit groupe suit exactement celle du votre, jusqu'au moment ou la Shinra est définitivement hors service après la mort d'Hojo. Pas plus amnésique que vous et moi, Stavros met bas les masques et nous attaque. Il jette toute sa puissance dans le combat et sans mon immortalité, la défaite d'AVALANCHE était assurée ! J'ai utilisé ma tactique favorite : me laisser mourir aux pieds de mon adversaire, puis ressusciter et le tuer lorsqu'il ne fait plus attention à moi. Dans ce cas précis, il s'agit du moment ou il a tué Cloud après un combat acharné. Une fois Stavros mort, j'ai absorbé sa force et ses souvenirs, puis j'ai invoqué phœnix pour ramener à la vie les autres membres d'AVALANCHE. Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsque notre groupe c'est séparé avant de partir à l'assaut du Cratère Nord, que j'ai compris pourquoi Stavros nous a trahis. J'ai passé cette nuit de solitude à explorer ses souvenirs. Avant de débarquer dans ce monde, il était un puissant nécromancien, qui dominait toute une série de mondes. A un moment, il a eut le malheur de se retrouver face à Sauron, qui n'a fait qu'une bouchée de lui. Stavros n'a réussi à s'enfuir qu'en sacrifiant son armée et la quasi-totalité de ses pouvoirs. Ayant réussit à sauver un artefact lui permettant de créer des passages entre les mondes, il espérait réussir à retrouver assez de pouvoirs pour prendre sa revanche sur Sauron…

C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert l'existence des artefacts et de Sauron.

- Qu'est devenu l'artefact de Stavros ? –demanda Caith Sith-

- Je l'ai récupéré sur son cadavre. Au moment ou je te parle, il est bien à l'abri, dans un autre monde.

- Qu'as-tu fait après cette découverte ?

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchit Cloud. J'ai surtout réfléchit au fait que ce traître semble avoir été attiré dans ce monde par mon pouvoir. Cela peut sembler bizarre, mais il avait la capacité de «sentir» à distance si untel possède des pouvoirs et si ces pouvoirs sont puissants. Ce «sens» avait cependant des limites : il ne lui permettait pas de connaître quel type de pouvoirs possède untel.

- En gros, il pouvait savoir si l'on est puissant ou non, sans pour autant savoir en quoi consiste notre puissance.

- Bien résumé Youffie. De plus, ce pouvoir était totalement inopérant face à une création mécanique comme Caith Sith ou face à Sauron.

- Etrange…

- C'est ce que je me suis dit à l'époque Vincent. Depuis, je me suis approprié ce pouvoir et je l'ai «affiné» de manière à pouvoir reconnaître quel type de pouvoir possède celui qui est en face de moi. Pourtant, il est toujours inopérant face à Sauron.

- Peut être est-il une créature mécanique qui a échappé à son maître ?

- J'en doute Tifa. Il n'aurait jamais put accumuler autant de puissance dans ce cas de figure. Toujours est-il que cette nuit-là, j'ai pris une grave décision, celle de partir pour éviter de mettre en danger mes amis. Vu l'importance du risque de voir débarquer un autre Stavros, il ne me restait qu'une seule solution : Partir après l'affrontement contre Sephiroth. Rester n'aurait servit qu'à faire vivre mes amis sous la menace permanente d'une autre attaque. Dés l'instant ou j'ai pris cette décision, j'avais parfaitement conscience que cela impliquais d'errer pour augmenter mes pouvoirs, jusqu'à ce que je sois assez puissant pour vivre sans avoir à craindre qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit. 

Mon plan était le suivant : absorber la force de Sephiroth, expliquer la situation a tout le monde et partir. Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne c'est passé comme prévus. A la fin de notre duel contre le «One Wing Angel», je me suis précipité vers le cadavre pour absorber sa force. Malheureusement, il n'était pas mort, et je me suis retrouvé au milieu de la rivière de la vie, face à un Sephiroth en pleine forme et ayant retrouvé son apparence humaine. Le duel qui s'en suivit fut bref, mais violent. J'ai abrégé le combat en m'empalant volontairement sur son Masamune, ce qui m'a permis de briser sa défense et de le décapiter. Gravement blessé, mais vivant, j'ai –pour la première fois- utilisé à 100% mon pouvoir d'absorption. J'ai récupéré non seulement sa force et ses souvenirs mais aussi ses sensations, son âme, … bref, tout ce qui compose son être –en dehors du corps-.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui c'est passé ensuite. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est une douleur atroce et des images qui défilent sous mes yeux. Le sacre, son échec face au météore, la rivière de la vie, Aéris, … Finalement, je me suis réveillé au bord d'un étang, a coté d'une des crevasses d'où c'était échappée la rivière de la vie. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis penché au-dessus de l'étang que j'ai compris le prix à payer pour l'utilisation totale de ce pouvoir.

- C'est comme ca que tu t'es retrouvé dans ce corps semblable à celui de Sephiroth.

- C'est exactement ca Barret. A force «d'absorber» Sephiroth, je suis devenu une sorte de Sephiroth. Ce n'est pas un hasard, mais un des aléas de mes pouvoirs. Chaque fois que j'ai utilisé un de mes pouvoirs de base à 100% pour la première fois, il y a eut des conséquences inattendues. Par la suite, j'ai essayé de modifier mon apparence en réutilisant au maximum ce pouvoir… En vain ! Cela ne se produit que la première fois.

- Ca doit être plutôt dur à vivre.

- Le mot est faible Tifa. Il m'a fallut à peu prés trente années d'errances avant de réussir à accepter ce corps. Après, j'ai finit par me rendre compte qu'il avait un sacré succès auprès des femmes, le saligot ! 

Et Vyse de repartir dans un de ses grands éclats de rire. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il sonne faux, comme si une partie de lui n'avait toujours pas «digérée» cette transformation.

- Plus sérieusement Vyse, qu'a-tu fait ensuite ?

- Comme tu t'en doute Cloud, je suis parti sans retourner auprès de mes amis. Devoir tout leur expliquer pour ensuite ne plus les revoir était au-dessus de mes forces. Je me suis mis à vagabonder entre les mondes, collectant pouvoirs et artefacts haïssant mon corps, me haïssant de toutes mes forces… 

Au bout de trente ans de cette folie, j'ai finit par rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'a aider à me réconcilier avec moi-même. Une femme incroyable, qui gardait un vieux temple dans lequel se trouvait un artefact que je convoitais. Elle était aveugle de naissance, malade chronique, mais débordante d'énergie. Quand je suis arrivé avec ma solitude et ma haine, elle m'a pris de haut, comme si j'étais un morveux à peine sorti des couches-culottes. Elle m'a bluffée en cinq minutes ! Du coup, j'ai décidé de remettre au lendemain ma chasse à l'artefact. Puis au lendemain… Et encore au lendemain… Et ainsi de suite pendant 25 ans ! A la fin, c'est elle qui est partie, pas moi. Je l'ai enterrée au pied de son temple, un matin de printemps, avec l'artefact que j'étais venu chercher. Elle avait 51 ans et s'appelait Yuka…

Un silence triste s'installe, pendant que Vyse, les yeux perdus dans le vague, se remémore son bonheur passé. Il revient rapidement à lui.

- Après quoi, je suis parti dans un autre monde, à la recherche d'autres artefacts et d'autres pouvoirs. A ceci prés que j'étais triste, mais sans haine et en paix avec moi-même. Depuis, je suis revenu régulièrement sur la tombe de Yuka. La dernière fois, c'était pour déménager son corps dans un endroit ou nul n'irait profaner sa tombe pour en extraire l'artefact. Par la suite, ma vie c'est écoulée entre périodes d'errance et moments de repos, jusqu'à ce jour bénit entre tous, ou je l'ai rencontrée ELLE !

Youffie tique à cette remarque et commence à grommeler, pendant que Vyse poursuit son récit.

- Dans un grand élan d'originalité, j'ai fait sa connaissance alors que je chercherais un artefact, il y a vingt cinq ans. Pour être précis, je convoitais une armure ayant appartenue à un grand conquérant nommé Alexandre. Après quelques recherches, je la repère chez un certain Wolfgang Krauser, chef d'une vielle organisation criminelle. Ce dernier avait profité des pouvoirs de l'armure pour éradiquer tous ceux qui avaient eut le malheur de se dresser sur son chemin. Il avait installé son quartier général dans le château de ses ancêtres.

- Un CHATEAU !

- Hé oui Youffie ! Je ne sais pas qui a dit que le crime ne paye pas mais il ne connaissait sûrement pas le clan Krauser. Bref, j'entre facilement après m'être débarrassé de quelques hommes de mains, et j'arrive dans la «salle de jeu» personnelle de ce triste sire. Je tiens à préciser que les jeux en questions étaient à base de tortures à mort, et -de temps en temps- de perversions sexuelles. Je vous laisse imaginer les détails. Et c'est dans cette annexe de l'enfer de Dante que je trouve, enchaînée au mur, la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue ! A l'instant ou mon regard c'est posé sur elle, j'ai complètement oublié l'endroit ou j'étais et l'autre abruti en armure. Je ne voyais qu'une seule chose : ELLE ! Je l'ai libérée et je lui aie appliqué des sorts de soin. Juste au moment ou j'allais entamer une tentative désespérée de drague, un type a posé sa main sur mon épaule. Sans trop faire attention à ce que je faisais, je lui ais envoyé un sort offensif. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai vu la tête qu'elle faisait que je me suis retourné pour voir de quoi il en retournait. A l'heure ou je vous parle, je n'ai toujours aucune idée du sort que j'ai utilisé ce jour là. Peut-être Ultima… Toujours est-il qu'il n'y avait plus aucune forme de vie dans la salle -à part nous deux- et que Wolfgang Krauser c'était volatilisé, ne laissant comme relique que son armure, encore fumante après l'attaque qu'elle avait encaissée. Je sais que cela peut paraître complètement fou, mais cela c'est déroulé tel que je vous l'ai raconté.

Vyse a raison sur un point : cela paraît complètement fou ! D'ailleurs, l'incrédulité se mêle à la surprise sur les visages de ses auditeurs, qui commencent à ce demander si leur invité n'est pas un peu fou.

- Hum… Heu… Bref ! Je n'ai fait ni une, ni deux, je suis parti avec l'armure et cette femme merveilleuse. Une fois à l'abri, elle m'a dit s'appeler Maï Shiranui, petite fille et héritière du savoir d'un grand maître nommé Hanzo Shiranui. Elle c'était fait capturer en essayant de venger la mort de son fiancé, un certain Andy Bogard. En gros, son fiancé, son frère Terry et leur ami Joe Higashi se sont fait tuer en essayant de stopper Krauser au moment ou il a récupéré l'armure. D'autres amis a elle sont morts avant et après sa capture, toujours en essayant de tuer Krauser. Face à ce monstre, elle avait tenté de l'éliminer en profitant du seul moment ou il n'a pas son armure sur le dos : la nuit, dans son lit. Après son échec, elle était devenue le «jouet sexuel» favoris du maître des lieux. 

Une fois qu'elle a eut finit son récit, j'ai compris qu'elle n'avait nulle part ou aller. J'ai joué carte sur table, et je lui ai dit ce que je viens de vous dire, après lui avoir fait les démonstrations dont vous vous doutez. Après une période de deuil, nous sommes partis ensemble a travers les mondes. Elle a retrouvé peut à peut le goût de vivre, et elle a commencé à m'aimer. Nos vagabondages entre les mondes ont duré cinq ans. Puis est arrivé ce jour, maudit entre tous, ou nous sommes arrivés au palais de Wenceslas.

Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune histoire d'artefact. Avec Maï, nous venions de quitter un monde ou il valait mieux pour nous ne pas revenir de si tôt ! 

- Tiens, tiens…

- Comme Youffie l'a compris, nous nous étions mis en indélicatesse avec la loi locale. Mais pour des raisons qui n'ont rien à voir avec les artefacts et sur lesquelles je ne reviendrais pas. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était trouver un endroit calme, pour reprendre notre souffle quelques jours. Là-Dessus, voilà que l'on débarque dans un jardin paradisiaque, bordant un palais, dont l'architecture est aussi harmonieuse qu'inconnue. A peine avons nous eut le temps de réaliser ce qui ce passe, que le propriétaire du palais s'approche, se présente sous le nom de Wenceslas et nous invite à rentrer. Il nous fait faire le tour du propriétaire, nous montre les créatures magiques et mécaniques qu'il à créer pour son service personnel. Et tout en nous faisant visiter, il nous explique que lui aussi à le pouvoir de voyager entre les mondes et que, lassé de vagabonder à droite et à gauche, il a aménagé cet endroit pour se reposer et profiter de l'instant présent.

- Décidément, on voyage beaucoup entre les mondes !

- Je te sens septique Cloud. Mais sache qu'en 370 ans, je n'ai rencontré que quatre personnes douées de ce pouvoir : Stavros, Sauron, Wenceslas et… Moi ! Et encore, Stavros et Sauron doivent utiliser des artefacts pour se déplacer. 

Ceci dit, le petit discours de Wenceslas nous a donné envie de rester plus longtemps. Au bout de deux mois, nous étions encore dans ce palais, entouré de serviteurs artificiels créer à noter intention par notre hôte. Un soir, ce dernier prend Maï à part, avec l'intention de lui montrer quelque chose. Aucun de nous deux ne se méfie et Maï part tranquillement avec Wenceslas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier revient seul et m'invite à le suivre à mon tour. Inquiet, je lui emboîte le pas jusqu'à arriver à une pièce située au sous-sol. Une pièce scellée par un mur magique, a l'intérieur de laquelle ce traître a enfermé Maï. Pour la seconde fois en un peu plus de trois siècles, je me trouvais face à un ennemi déchut de Sauron ! Wenceslas m'a alors proposer un marché : la vie de Sauron contre celle de la femme que j'aime.

- Et c'est pour ca que tu cherche à tuer Sauron, pour remplir ta part du marché.

- Pas exactement Tifa. Wenceslas m'avait attiré dans son monde grâce au pouvoir de son artefact. Il avait étudié mes pouvoirs et en avait déduit que je pouvais avoir le potentiel pour tuer Sauron. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas assez étudié. Dés qu'il m'a proposé son marché, je me suis rué sur lui et je l'ai tué pour m'emparer de ses pouvoirs, et surtout de sa mémoire ! J'ai cherché dans ses souvenirs le moyen de briser ce mur magique, et j'ai découvert une cruelle réalité. Il bluffait ! Il n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs pour créer ce mur, mais un des rares artefacts qu'il avait réussit à sauver de son désastre face à Sauron. Cet artefact, c'est l'espèce de perle ovale incrustée sur le dos de mon gant gauche. Il n'a aucun pouvoir par lui-même, il peut juste absorber, stocker et réutiliser à la demande n'importe quelle magie. Mais une fois cette magie utilisée, il est de nouveau vide de tout pouvoir. Et la source magique avec laquelle Wenceslas avait «chargé» cet artefact se trouve dans son monde ! Monde qui est sous la coupe de Sauron !

- Je comprends que tu tiennes à ce point a détruire Sauron, mais il aurait été plus simple pour toi de t'introduire discrètement dans ce monde et de recharger cet artefact.

- j'y aie songé, mais cette solution comporte deux risques. Le premier, est que Sauron surveille directement tout ce qui fait sa puissance, ce qui inclus cette source. Toute tentative ne peut que ce solder par un affrontement direct avec ce monstre. Le second, c'est que même si je réussis, il y aura toujours la possibilité de tomber sur un autre adversaire déchut de Sauron, dans un jour, un mois, un an, … Si je veux vivre en paix, avec la femme que j'aime, Sauron doit mourir. Maï et moi en somme arrivé à cette conclusion après de longues discutions au travers de ce mur magique. Depuis, je me prépare chaque jour à ce combat en collectant les artefacts les plus puissants, les techniques de combat les plus meurtrières, et surtout en cherchant désespérément le point faible de mon ennemi. C'est durant ces vingt dernières années que j'ai fait reforger mon Masamune en acier de Damas, que j'ai acquis mes techniques de sabres le plus redoutable, que j'ai domestiqué Chronos après avoir participé à la chute de la nécromancienne qui l'a créer et qu'un ami m'a offert ces gants rouges. Se sont les meilleurs gants de combat qui existent, des Ehrgeiz.

- Et que devient Maï avec ta croisade ? –Demande une Youffie soudain très ironique-

- Et bien, elle est toujours enfermée dans cette maudite prison ou je vais la voir le plus possible. – Lui répondit Vyse, surpris par le ton agressif de la question-.

- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu soit parti à l'aventure, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait un risque pour que tu ne réussisse pas à tuer Sauron avant que Maï ne meure de mort naturelle.

- j'ai pris ce risque en compte Tifa, et j'y aie réfléchit à deux fois avant de me lancer dans cette histoire. Après avoir tourné le problème dans tous les sens, j'ai finit par faire une proposition à Maï. Une proposition que je comptais lui faire tôt ou tard. Au cours de mes recherches, j'ai trouvé un artefact qui s'active lorsque l'on prononce une formule, qui –traduite mot à mot- donne à peu prés ceci «De mon plein grés, et en toute connaissance de cause, moi… me lie pour l'éternité à … » Chacune des deux personnes concernées touche l'artefact et prononce la formule. Une fois le sort complet, il se crée un lien d'immortalité : les deux personnes engagées ne peuvent plus mourir, sauf si elles s'entretue, en se portant l'une- l'autre un coup mortel. Les deux coups devant être porté de manière consciente et simultanément.

- Si je comprends bien, tu voulais rendre Maï immortelle grâce à cet artefact. Mais, la formule n'a pas put être prononcée complètement.

- Exact Vincent. Je suis le seul de nous deux a avoir put accomplir le rituel. Le résultat est un lien à sens unique : tant que je vivrais, elle viras. Le jour ou je meurs, elle me suit dans la tombe au même instant. Je sais ce que vous allez dire : «Tu es immortel, donc Maï n'a rien à craindre.» Le problème, c'est que Sauron peut parfaitement «court-circuiter» mon immortalité. Il a concentré en lui tellement de puissance maléfique, qu'il peut supprimer temporairement certains pouvoirs. Mais, dés que l'on s'éloigne de lui, les pouvoirs réapparaissent. En clair : face à lui, je suis un simple mortel qui met sa vie en danger à chaque seconde.

 …………………………………………………………………………………………………

En sécurité au fin fond de sa forteresse, installé sur son trône macabre et entouré des ses serviteurs, Sauron réfléchit, le regard fixé sur ses mains. Les choses qui lui servent de doigt sont parées de huit bagues finement ciselées, et d'une neuvième, de facture très simple. C'est cette dernière qu'il contemple. Elle est parcourue par des lignes plus fines que les plus fins traits de plumes. Elles sont d'un rouge vif lumineux, quasi incandescent. Elles forment des lettres étranges, et celui qui aurait la capacité de les déchiffrer pourrait lire : 

_Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un Anneau pour les trouver._

_Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier. _

Cet anneau c'est l'Unique, symbole du pouvoir d'une puissante incarnation du mal, perdu au court d'une bataille, puis retrouvé par le plus grand des hasards. A son arrivée dans ce monde, alors qu'il ne s'appelait pas encore Sauron, l'anneau était aux mains des ennemis de cette incarnation du mal. Ces êtres dévoués au bien, venaient de se lancer dans une quête devant mener à la destruction de l'Unique car la destruction de l'Unique signifiait la destruction de son premier maître. Discrètement, il a suivit ce groupe, jusqu'à comprendre ou se situait leur destination finale. Une fois cette destination découverte, il les a devancés. Chose aisée lorsque l'on ne connaît pas la fatigue et que l'on connaît l'art et la manière de faire parler tous ceux que l'on rencontre. Il est finalement arrivé dans l'ombre d'une montagne de feu, plus brûlante que le plus brûlant des volcans. La, il a attendu l'arrivée du porteur de l'anneau. Finalement, trois créatures sont arrivées : celui qui devait détruire l'anneau, un des ses amis, et une chose étrange et répugnante, qui cherchait elle aussi à s'emparer de l'anneau. Ces trois faibles adversaires n'étaient en aucun cas de taille, et c'est après un court combat qu'il put s'emparer de l'objet de sa convoitise. Il c'est alors proclamé seul maître de l'Unique. Celui-ci a commencé à agir, tentant de le corrompre, d'en faire son esclave. Car tel est le pouvoir de ce puissant artefact : il a été conçut pour un seul maître, et tous ceux qui essayent de s'approprier son pouvoir finissent par être corrompus par ce pouvoir. Mais pas lui ! Son corps c'est modifié, transformé au point de devenir une sorte de cauchemar vivant. Peu lui importait, seul le pouvoir de l'Unique comptait à ses yeux ! Au bout d'une lutte aussi intense que courte, il avait soumis l'anneau ! Ceux que la puissante incarnation du mal avait envoyés en urgence pour essayer de récupérer l'Unique, se prosternaient à ses pieds, le reconnaissant comme nouveau roi. Un hurlement retentit, entendus dans le monde entier, hurlement marquant la mort de cette entité maléfique, dépouillée de l'essence même de son pouvoir. A ce moment-là, il a eut la certitude de son triomphe : il venait d'hériter de l'empire de cette entité, et il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle digne de ce nom sur sa route dans ce monde. A cet instant, pour marquer sa victoire, il décidât de prendre le nom de celui pour qui cet anneau avait été forgé, celui qu'il venait d'abattre.  C'est depuis ce jour-là qu'il est connut de part les mondes sous le nom de Sauron.

Sa conquête de l'Unique avait marqué un grand pas dans l'accomplissement de ses ambitions. Se fut même son second grand pas. Le troisième, il allait bientôt l'accomplir.

Il allait bientôt fonder une nouvelle puissance, dépassant largement celle qu'il possède déjà. Et c'est le symbole de cette puissance que Sauron est en train de choisir.

- Pour le nouvel artefact que vous allez me forger, prenez modèle sur l'Unique. Vous, les meilleurs magiciens et les meilleurs forgerons, en ferrez une exacte réplique, pourvue des pouvoirs que vous savez, une fois que le matériel seras arrivé.

Comme toujours, les serviteurs approuvent silencieusement en s'inclinants. Ils se retirent, emportant les moules que Sauron leur a fournit, puis se rendent dans les ateliers mis à leur disposition, préparer leurs outils et attendre l'arrivée des dernières matières premières qui leur manquent.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Notes :

Voilà un chapitre qui porte bien son nom : fin des origines de Vyse et une partie des origines de Sauron. Au passage, je vous avais prévenus dans les notes du chapitre 3 : si vous n'êtes pas fan du «Seigneur des anneaux», vous n'avez pas fini de souffrir ! Plus sérieusement, une petite explication pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas lut cette sublime trilogie : le Sauron de ma fic n'est pas celui du seigneur des Anneaux, c'est un être venu d'un autre monde, qui c'est mêlé à la quête des héros de la trilogie. Seulement, il s'est emparé de l'anneau de Sauron avant sa destruction (si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe réellement, vous allez devoir lire ces livres). Normalement, nul ne peut s'emparer de cet anneau sans finir par être corrompu par son pouvoir (n'est-ce pas Sméagol…). Pourtant mon Sauron résiste et s'approprie ce pouvoir, au point de réussir à détruire le Sauron original. Voilà qui doit faire hurler les puristes. Patience, les explications viendront lors de la révélation intégrale des origines de mon Sauron.

Vyse : Tout d'abord, j'espère que les fans de Sephiroth ne m'en voudront pas trop pour la manière dont je l'ai «tué» pour transformer Vyse.

Après la fin de la révélation de ses origines, on peut être tenté de le surnommer «pas d'bol». A chaque fois qu'il est à peu prés peinard, il faut qu'il lui arrive une tuile ! Bon, il faut bien se rendre compte que c'est un résumé de 370 ans en 20 pages. Il n'y a là que les événements qui l'ont conduit à se mettre sur la route de Sauron. S'il avait eut une vie calme et pépère, il n'y aurait pas eut de quoi faire une fic ! J'ai beaucoup résumé, d'où cette impression qu'il ne peut pas faire un pas sans qu'il lui arrive une catastrophe. 

Pour ce qui est de sa petite dépression après sa transformation, je trouve que c'est plutôt normal. Vous auriez la pêche si vous vous retrouviez dans la peau de celui ou celle que vous détestez le plus au monde ? Pour ce qui est de sa guérison, je trouve ce moyen beaucoup plus intéressant que de lui faire subir une psychanalyse. Mais peut-être que j'ai tendance à trop simplifier…

Maï Shiranui : Avec le recul, je suis déçut par la manière dont je l'ai gérée. A la base, c'est un personnage du jeu vidéo «Fatal Fury». Une combattante superbe, qui est mon personnage féminin favori, tous jeux confondus ! Lorsque j'ai décidé de donner une compagne à Vyse, j'ai tout de suite pensé à elle. Je voulais faire ressortir son coté «femme forte» (j'adore ce genre de personnage, comme Motoko kusanagi dans Ghost in the Shell par ex), mais finalement, elle se retrouve au rang de simple faire-valoir du héros ! Il faudra que je trouve un moyen d'arranger cette c...rie, car c'est vraiment gâcher un excellent perso ! 

Sinon, l'histoire de l'armure d'Alexandre n'est pas totalement de moi. La recherche de cette armure est à la base du scénario du long-métrage d'animation qui a été tiré du jeu. ( ce film arrive après deux téléfilms et est sorti au japon un peu avant le jeu vidéo Fatal Fury 3) La principale différence c'est que dans le film, c'est un bad boy n'ayant rien à voir avec le jeu qui cherche l'armure, et non pas Wolfgang Krauser (Boss de fin de Fatal Fury 2, et vedette du téléfilm basé sur ce jeu), qui –dans le film- ne possède que le plastron de cette armure.Autre différence, dans le film, ce sont les gentils qui gagnent. S'ils perdent dans la fic, c'est parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me «débarrasser» d'Andy Bogard, le fiancé officiel de Mai, et faire tomber cette dernière dans les bras de Vyse.(Désolé pour les fans d'Andy) 

C tout pour ce chapitre ! a venir dans le chapitre 5 :

Youffie se déchaîne.

Youffie :  O.o   PARDON ?

Sauron passe à l'action.

Sauron : Détruisez-les tous, jusqu'au dernier !

Darth Vicious : Pff ! Copieur !

Et Vyse ne sait plus ou donner de la tête.

Vyse : Quelqu'un a de l'aspirine SVP ?

Pour conclure,  je tiens à remercier une fois de plus mes lectrices privilégiées, Deedo (Toujours celle du site «La Shinra Corp») et Alia (Qui bosse toujours sur le même site). Les webmisstress qui acceptent de mettre mes fics en ligne, a savoir Angie, R13 et Sylvie Brandford. 

Sans oublier les lectrices qui m'ont écrit : Lise Savard, Amy Shinomori, Evolana Myrana, Séphira Strife et enfin Fanely, qui en plus m'a envoyée un super fanart de Caith Sith.

^-^  = l'es content du fanart l'auteur

Comme d'hab, pour toute remarque, critique : mon mail : Squall82@voila.fr


	5. Chapitre5: Le calme et la tempéte

ARTEFACT

Chapitre V : Le calme et la tempête

Un silence de mort suit cette révélation, durant lequel tous et toutes réfléchissent longuement. Finalement, Vyse brise le silence.

- Maintenant, vous savez tout ce qu'il est possible de savoir, vous connaissez les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire, ainsi que les dangers qui y sont lié. Sachant tout ceci, je vous le demande a nouveau : Etes-vous prêts à me suivre ?

Un nouveau silence s'installe, beaucoup plus court celui-là : Les membres d'AVALANCHE se jaugent du regard et une fois de plus, Cloud sert de porte-parole.

- Nous sommes tous –et toutes- prêt à te suivre Vyse, car même si nous ne sommes pas sûr de croire tout ce que tu as dit, nous avons une certitude : Sauron est incontestablement une menace, sa tentative de nous pousser a nous entre-tuer en est la preuve, et nous avons besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un qui le connaît mieux que nous le connaissons. Pour le reste…

- Tu auras l'occasion de « faire tes preuves » sur le terrain.

La sentence/conclusion de Vincent clos définitivement le débat et après un court voyage, c'est un groupe épuisé qui débarque à Cosmo Canyon, car comme l'a bien résumé Nanaki :

- Pour le moment, nous avons perdu la trace de Sauron et nous sommes tous plus ou moins épuisé. Une bonne nuit de repos nous éclairciras les idées et nous aideras à faire le point.

Après une repas morne et silencieux, les un après les autres, les membres d'AVALANCHE retournent dans leurs chambres pour sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Finalement, Vyse se retrouve seul sous le ciel noir d'une nuit sans lune, a réfléchir un peu à l'écart de la bougie Cosmos.

_Tout se complique… _-se dit-il- _Face à la puissance de Sauron, notre meilleur atout était l'effet de surprise. Tu parle d'une surprise ! Il devait me surveiller depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde, et préparer ses « tests ». A l'heure qu'il est, il a déjà dut passer à la suite de son plan plan dont j'ignore tout par ailleurs ! De quoi  pourrait-il avoir besoin pour créer son artefact ? En règle générale…_

- Ca a l'air profond ce à quoi tu pense. Tu me fait participer ?

Surpris dans ses pensées, Vyse sursaute et manque de tomber à la renverse, à la grande hilarité de…

- YOUFFIE ! Ca te prend souvent de surprendre les gens comme ça ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis une ninja et que c'est dans ma nature de me déplacer sans bruit (enfin, quand je n'ai pas le mal de l'air). De plus, tu était tellement plongé dans tes pensées que Sauron et toute sa clique auraient pu débarquer sans que tu t'en aperçoive. Tu pensait à quoi  exactement ? Maï ?

- Quel que soit le monde, tu est toujours aussi indiscrète. 

- Ce n'est pas en changeant de sujet de conversation que tu vas t'en tirer. Alors ?

- De toute manière, ce n'est pas un secret d'état : Je réfléchissait à ce qui risque de se passer demain, a la réaction de Sauron, a…  

Vyse laisse sa phrase en suspend et le silence s'installe. Après un long moment, Youffie reprend la parole.

- Tu est inquiet n'est-ce pas ? Tu espérait conclure cette histoire le plus rapidement possible et tu te demande quoi faire.

- Ne t'emballe pas la situation est grave, mais elle n'est pas si désespérée que cela.

- Elle est assez grave pour te faire perdre le sommeil et t'amener à te triturer les neurones alors que tout le monde dors. Tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça, il faut que tu te force a te détendre ou sinon tu seras dans un tel état que tu d'effondreras tout seul avant même d'affronter ton ennemis.

A peine a-t-elle finit sa phrase que Vyse part dans un grand éclat de rire, qu'il a bien du mal à contrôler.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?

- Excuse-moi, c'est nerveux : j'ai l'impression d'entendre Maï me faire la morale.

- Elle te manque à ce point ?

- Pardon ?

- Quand tu parle d'elle, j'ai l'impression que tu est ailleurs : Tu soupire, ton regard part dans le vague…

- Je ne pensait pas que cela se voyait autant. Tu a vus juste, j'ai beau revenir auprès d'elle (enfin, de sa prison) le plus souvent possible, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter son absence.

- Vingt ans d'absence, c'est long… D'autant plus que tu as dut lui rester fidèle tout ce temps. Ca ne te pèse pas ?

A ce moment-là, Vyse s'aperçoit que depuis le début de la conversation, Youffie se rapproche un peu plus de lui à chaque phrase et qu'elle est maintenant collée à lui.

- Arrête ce petit jeu, je vois ou tu veut en venir, et je…

Et il rien du tout, car à cet instant Youffie s'accroche à son cou et commence à l'embrasser fougueusement. Vyse commence par essayer de la repousser, mais mollement, sans grande conviction. Il sent soudain une immense fatigue tomber sur ses épaules, la fatigue de ans de fuite, de tueries pour le pouvoir, d'errance rajouté au stress des vingt dernières années et à la sensation de gâchis qu'il a en faisant le bilan de la journée. Alors, il arrête de faire semblant de se défendre et se laisse aller, pendant que Youffie laisse doucement glisser a terre ses habits. 

A cet instant précis, une image s'imprime dans l'esprit de Vyse, une image brève mais très réaliste. Il voit Maï enfermée dans le sous-sol du palais de Wenceslas, allongée seule sur son lit. Maï qui n'arrive pas à dormir malgré son immense fatigue, qui attend depuis vingt ans et qui se raccroche à un seul espoir pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. _Il vas me sortir d'ici_ –Se dit-elle-_Il fait tout pour me sortir d'ici et il vas y arriver, car c'est exactement ce que je ferait si j'était dans sa situation et lui dans la mienne._

Cette vision produit sur Vyse l'effet d'un choc électrique : il se « réveille » de son apathie et repousse violemment Youffie, qui atterrit à coté de la bougie Cosmos, à demi nue.

- Que…

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi brusque Youffie, mais je ne peut pas… je ne peut pas faire ça à Maï. Et ne me dit pas qu'elle n'en sauras rien tu sait très bien que ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Sans dire un mot, Youffie rassemble rapidement ses affaires et par vers sa chambre à une allure qui ressemble à une fuite qu'autre chose. Vyse reste seul quelques instant, puis regagne à son tour sa chambre sans se rendre compte qu'il est observé par un corbeau noir comme la nuit, espion parfait au service de Sauron. 

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance est lourde dans la salle commune ou se déroule le repas. Nul ne prononce un mot, pendant que Vyse et Youffie font tout pour que leurs regards ne se croisent pas. Ce silence de mort est brusquement interrompu par la réactivation de Cait Sith, qui n'apporte pas vraiment de bonnes nouvelles .

- J'ai des nouvelles qui ont de fortes chances d'être mauvaises : Un groupe de créatures aussi puissantes qu'inconnues c'est introduit cette nuit dans les ruines des réacteurs de Midgard. Ces choses ont fouillées les ruines toute la nuit et viennent à peine de les quitter !

- Non de &&**ù%&&## ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien prendre dans ce tas de déchets !

- Le matériel dont Sauron à besoin pour créer l'artefact qui vas l'immunisé contre les matérias de votre monde ! Triple abrutis que je suis POURQUOIS N'…

- Plus tard les compliments Vyse ! Pour l'instant il faut intercepter au plus vite ce groupe. Cid, fait démarrer le Hauvent II.

- On peut partir dans trente secondes.

- Cait, tu nous guide jusqu'à ces types

- C'est comme si on y était Cloud.

Une minute plus tard, tout le groupe est embarqué dans leur plus folle course-poursuite aérienne depuis la traque de l'Arme. Cid prend lui-même les commandes et fait des merveilles, au point qu'au bout de dix minutes…

- ON LES TIENS ! Ils sont juste en dessous de nous !

Victoire illusoire, car à l'instant même ou Cid triomphe un phénomène inhabituel se produit. La texture du sol se transforme au point de ressembler à une sorte de pâte visqueuse, pâte qui se modèle toute seule et qui finit par prendre l'apparence d'un portail de granit finement ciselé. Sans hésiter une seconde, le groupe des serviteurs de Sauron pénètre dans cette étrange porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est, Barret, une démonstration du pouvoir de Sauron : Il vient d'utiliser sous nos yeux sa capacité de créer instantanément une "tanière". 

- Un piége, de toute évidence dans lequel nous allons devoir nous engager si l'on veut arrêter notre ennemis

- Je croit que Vincent à parfaitement raison : Même avec tout le matériel nécessaire, il faudra des mois à Sauron pour achever son artefact. Cependant, si jamais il rapatrie ce matériel dans son monde, il pourras prendre tout le temps qu'il voudras, car il seras hors d'atteinte : ses pouvoirs sont assez puissant pour m'empêcher d'accéder à son monde. Nous allons donc devoir nous engager dans ce piége si nous voulons le stopper.

- C'est là une regrettable limite posée à ton pouvoir Vyse.

- En ce moment, j'en suis le premier navré Nanaki.

A la fin de cet échange de politesses, le Hauvent II se pose à proximité du portail,  qui c'est refermé après le passage du groupe ennemi. Avant même que quelqu'un tente quoi que ce soit pour forcer le passage, celui-ci se réouvre et vomi littéralement une horde d'orc, semi-orc et autre gobelins.

- Le comité d'accueil est un peu plus fournis que hier –remarqua Cloud-

- Alors, il vas falloir les tuer encore plus vite –Lui répondit Vyse-

Et joignant le geste à la parole, ce dernier dégaine son Masamune et « accueille » la première vague d'adversaire avec une série d'attaques aussi rapides que puissantes : A chacun des ses coups, 4 ou 5 adversaires mordent la poussière. Rapidement, tous les membres d'AVALANCHE plongent dans le carnage Nanaki, Cait Sith, Cid, Tifa, Cloud et Youffie accompagnant Vyse au corps à corps, pendant que Vincent et Barret déciment les archers à distance. Au bout d'une interminable demis-heure de combats, les sbires de Sauron refluent vers la porte, laissant derrière eux un champ de bataille noir de sang et de cadavres.

- On a réussi, la voie est libre.

Cloud pêche par excès d'optimisme, car juste à cet instant le sol se met à trembler, la terre s'ouvre et expulse tout un groupe de dragons-zombies de différentes races, groupe mené par un chef aussi puissant qu'improbable.

- Non de &&**ù%&&## ! BAHAMUT ! 

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, c'est bien un Bahamut-zombie qui dirige l'attaque de ces monstruosités en décomposition

- Mais, comment est-ce possible…

- Il est allé dans un monde ou il a rencontré ce Bahamut et l'a transformé pour en faire son esclave c'est la seule explication possible.

- Dans l'état ou nous sommes, nous ne feront pas long feu. On vas se replier sur le Hauvent II le temps de refaire le plein de potions X et d'éther turbo. Vyse, est-ce que tu connaît un moyen de ralentir ces choses ?

Vyse ne répond pas à la question de Cloud, il semble brusquement préoccupé par quelque chose et ne prête plus grande attention au combat. 

- Vyse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Quelque chose d'encore plus préoccupant que ces zombies

- C'est possible ça ? –Ironise une Youffie qui retrouve sa langue pour la première fois de la journée-

- Hélas oui. Reculez-vous, je m'occupe de ces choses.

Sans trop comprendre, les membres d'AVALANCHE s'exécutent machinalement, pendant que Vyse se concentre. Juste à cet instant, le Bahamut-zombie, incroyablement rapide malgré son état, se poste devant le groupe et s'apprête à lancer son attaque « Ouroboros ». Alors que sa gueule commence juste à luire sous l'effet de la concentration d'énergie, un monstrueux hurlement retentit et un silhouette massive s'interpose entre le groupe et le monstre. La chose qui vient d'apparaître encaisse l'attaque du zombie sans que cela semble lui poser un problème, et une fois le flash lumineux de l'attaque dissipé, tous le groupe découvre, puissant et majestueux, Chronos !

Passablement énervé par l'attaque du Bahamut, il projette ce dernier sur le groupe de dragons-zombies d'un vigoureux coup d'épaule. Avant même que ses ennemis ne réagissent, une aura aux reflets blanc-bleu enveloppe Chronos, qui crée un double de sa personne, entièrement composé d'énergie pure. Ce double énergétique se jette sur les zombies et s'autodétruit, annihilant ses cibles par la même occasion, sous les yeux des membres d'AVALANCHE, tous plus médusés les uns que les autres.

- C'est incroyable ! –Finit par articuler Tifa- 

- Ce qui est encore plus incroyable, c'est que je croyait que tu ne pouvait appeler Chronos à proximité de Sauron.

- Je ne le peut pas, et c'est bien ça qui me préoccupe Barret : Le retour de Chronos prouve que Sauron s'éloigne de plus en plus

- Dans ce cas, il faut se ravitailler et repartir au plus vite.

- C'est inutile madame Tifa, on vous ramène tout ce qui faut

A la surprise générale, les pilotes du Hauvent débarquent, les bras chargés de Potions X, Ether turbo et de divers objets curatifs. Deux minutes plus tard, Vyse et AVALANCHE progressent dans le tunnel situé derrière le portail, pendant que Chronos taille en pièce une nouvelle fournée de zombies.

- Je me sens plus rassuré de savoir que c'est lui qui garde nos arrière.

- La mauvaise nouvelle Coud, c'est que l'on a besoin de lui ICI !

Tifa est on ne peut plus dans le juste, car une masse grognante et hurlante de loup-garous vient de déboucher d'un tournant du couloir. Sans même lui laisser le temps d'esquisser un geste, Tifa brise le crane du premier qui arrive et fait exploser d'un direct du droit le cœur du suivant, qui s'écroule terrassé par l'hémorragie interne. Avant même que le combat ne s'engage plus en avant, Une lueur blanc-bleu entoure la main gauche de Vyse, qui foudroie tous les loup-garous avec une seule attaque magique, d'une puissance phénoménale.

- J'avait un doute après avoir vue l'attaque de Chronos, mais maintenant, c'est une certitude : C'est le Sacre ! 

- QUOI ! Mais enfin Tifa, c'est impossible !

- Au contraire Cloud, c'est tout à fait possible : C'est bien le sacre que je manipule. Seulement, le simple fait d'être dans la même dimension que Sauron suffit à bloquer cette aptitude.

- L'attaque que tu vient de lancer prouve donc que Sauron a changé de monde.

Un lourd silence s'installe, tout le monde sachant très bien que ce départ signifie l'échec de leur action silence brisé par Youffie, qui semble avoir retrouvée une partie de son habituelle bonne humeur.

- Avant de baisser les bras, regardez ce qu'il y a au fond du passage !

Immédiatement, tout le monde se précipite et se retrouve face à ce qui ressemble beaucoup au passage que Vyse avait ouvert la veille lors de ses démonstrations.

- On peut encore le rattraper ! En avant !

Et tout le monde se précipite, y compris Vyse, qui est loin de partager l'enthousiasme de Cloud. Avant que qui que ce soit ne remarque sa mine renfrognée, le groupe débouche sur une plate-forme en roche volcanique rehaussée de décorations finement ciselées, ou règne une chaleur insupportable, en contre-bas duquel se trouve le cratère remplit par un lac de lave d'un volcan en activité. Le monde dans lequel se trouve ce volcan est le plus inhospitalier que l'on puisse imaginer. L'atmosphère est oppressante, quasi irrespirable et les émanations volcaniques sont loin d'en être la cause : C'est une sensation qui recouvre la planète entière, qui est recouverte d'un manteau de ténèbres impénétrables et encore plus sombres que la nuit la plus obscure.__

- Bienvenue dans la montagne de feu, au cœur de mon empire, là ou mon pouvoir est a son summum.

D'un seul mouvement, tous le groupe se tourne vers sa droite, d'ou ce son qui essaye de ressembler à une voix a jaillit et aperçoivent une créature innommable. Comment expliquer l'horreur que dégage cette vision ? Son corps est noyé dans une immense cape d'un noir d'ébène, dont les plis sont agités de convulsions permanente comme si elle servait de cage à une horde de créatures gluantes et grouillantes, comme la terre n'en a jamais connu. Entre deux de ces plis, jaillissent des mains qui échappent à toute description. Sont-elles vivantes ou bien s'agit-il de cadavres de mains agitées par dieu sait quel sortilège ? Est-ce des mains humaines ou des griffes volées sur les restes d'une créature innommable ? Impossible de le dire ! Elles sont tout cela à la fois, et bien d'autres choses encore… 

Le plus incroyable est la tête de cette chose. Elle est recouverte par une capuche semblable à la cape. Cette capuche semble littéralement vomir une plaque de métal, bombée et polie au point d'être lisse comme un miroir, qui recouvre la partie ou normalement se trouve le visage. Sur la surface de cette plaque, des motifs grotesques en métal repoussé bougent et se transforment en permanence, de manière à reproduire des images des tortures les plus abjectes et les plus inhumaines qui soient. Au milieu de ces horreurs, a hauteur des yeux, s'ouvrent dans le métal deux fentes semblables à des meurtrières. Derrière ces fentes, il n'y a que l'obscurité une obscurité au sein de laquelle semble tapie vos pires cauchemars, prêt à prendre vie et à vous déchiqueter. 

Ce masque morbide et sadique paraît incapable de transmettre la moindre émotion, et pourtant, lorsque cette créature se met à parler, la partie qui correspond à la bouche se déforme, les yeux/fentes bougent, morbide parodie du mouvement des yeux humains. Rien ne peut décrire ce que l'on ressent face à ce spectacle. Une fois de plus, ils se retrouvent face à cette chose à laquelle Vyse est le premier à nommer.

- Sauron !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Notes sur le chapitre 5

Avant tout, je m'excuse auprès des lecteur/trices un peu sensible, ce chapitre de ma fic étant un peu moins « tout public » que les précédents (A ce niveau-là, j'en connaît que cela ne doit pas beaucoup gêner. Hein Deedo ! ^_^)

Le titre du chapitre : C'est tout simplement une déformation de l'expression « Le calme avant la tempête ». J'ai choisit ce titre, car dans ce chapitre, on retrouve ce fameux calme, ainsi que le début de la « tempête » (le combat final contre Sauron)

Le monde de Sauron : Il s'agit bien évidemment des terres du milieu, ou se déroule l'action du seigneur des anneaux (Vous allez y avoir droit jusqu'au bout à celui-là) à ceci prés qu'elles ont été recouvertes par les ténèbres après l'échec de la quête de l'anneau (C.F Chapitre 4 de cette fic)

Sauron : On voit ENFIN à quoi il ressemble ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir…

Pour conclure,  je tiens à remercier une fois de plus mes lectrices privilégiées, Deedo (Qui, en plus de bosser sur le site «La Shinra Corp» a ouvert le sien :

  ) et Alia (Qui bosse toujours sur le site «La Shinra Corp», sans en avoir ouvert le sien ), les webmasters/webmisstress qui acceptent de mettre mes fics en ligne, a savoir Angie, R13 et Sylvie Brandford, et les petits nouveaux de la liste Dylann et le duo Olive&Deedo. 

Je remercie aussi  les lectrices qui m'ont écrit : Lise Savard, Amy Shinomori, Evolana Myrana, Séphira Strife et Fanely et les lecteur de sexe masculin (on dirait que mon message du chapitre3 est passé) : A&O, BaronBreton, Nephret, Bugenhagen et Caith Sith2

Comme d'hab, pour toute remarque, critique : mon mail : Squall82@voila.fr


	6. Chapitre6: Sauron

ARTEFACT

Chapitre VI : Sauron

Après une seconde d'hésitation due à la surprise, instinctivement toutes et tous tentent d'utiliser leurs matérias pour enfin éliminer ce cauchemar vivant. En vain ! Elles sont enveloppées par une sorte de fine brume grisâtre générée par Sauron qui rampe sur le sol et remonte insidieusement le long du corps des membres du petit groupe, malgré les efforts désespérés de Cait Sith (ventilateurs et éventails de divers calibres) pour la dissiper.

- Mais… que ?

- Vyse, je croyais qu'il faudrait des mois a Sauron pour fabriquer son artefact

- Mais C'EST LE CAS ! Il est absolument impossible qu'il ait crée cet artefact en une demi-heure !

- Ignore-tu donc l'existence des dimensions paradoxales –lui demandât Sauron de son étrange voix monocorde et macabre-

- De quoi parle t-il ?

- C'est quasiment une légende Barret, à propos de dimensions ou le temps s'écoulerait d'une bien étrange manière : il serait quasiment suspendu par endroit  et incroyablement accéléré à d'autres. Mais, je n'ai jamais trouvé de tel endroit !

- Imagine-tu être la créature la plus ancienne et la plus sage du multivers Sil-enlal ? Il m'a fallut plus de mille cinq cent ans pour trouver la dimension paradoxale ou la forge a été installée. Pendant que vous affrontiez mes dragons, les deux ans nécessaires pour forger cet anneau –il soulève légèrement le doigt/griffe sur lequel se trouve ledit anneau - s'y sont écoulé.

- Sil… enlal ?

- Ton vrai nom, que tu avais oublié au fil des siècles. Je te le donne en cadeau d'adieu, pour que tu puisses le répéter au régent du royaume des ombres et ainsi éviter d'errer sans fin dans les limbes. 

A ces paroles, les membres d'AVALANCHE comprennent que Sauron s'apprête à les exécuter sur place. Armes au poing, le groupe se prépare à un ultime combat. Cloud et Tifa sont les premiers a engagé cette lutte désespérée, pendant que Vincent et Barret les couvrent avec un feu nourrit. Malheureusement, les balles ne semblent avoir aucun effet sur le monstre qui se dresse face à eux, monstre qui bloque les attaques du couple de combattants et les repoussent comme s'il s'agissait de gamins.

Vyse prend alors une étrange posture, visiblement destinée à déclencher une attaque. Le pied gauche en avant et la jambe droite en arrière, il tient son Masamune avec le tranchant de la lame sur la droite. Son Bras droit est tendu vers l'arrière à l'extrême et sa main gauche  posée à plat a l'avant de la lame.

En une fraction de seconde, il se jette sur Sauron, lame en avant, qui finit empalé sans avoir eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. La victoire n'est pas pour autant acquise, car Sauron balaye son adversaire d'un revers de la main comme un fétu de paille. A moitié sonné, Vyse finit sa course contre un pilier, pendant que Sauron extrait Masamune de son corps, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire épine. L'épée en main, il la projette, d'une simple extension du buste, vers son opposant avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de bouger un seul muscle.

- Gatotsu… zeroshiki… comment…

- Je te surveille depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le pense, Sil-enlal. Lorsque mes espions m'ont appris que tu avais adopté un nouveau style de combat à l'épée, je me suis rendu dans le monde ou tu l'as appris et j'ai défié tous ceux que tu as rencontrés. 

Devant cette révélation, le sang de Vyse se glace dans ses veines. Ces mots ne peuvent signifier qu'une seule chose…

- Mon ultime combat a eut lieu dans le dojo Kamiya.

… Kenshin, Sanosuké, Saïtô, Aoshi, Kaoru, Yahiko, … tous ses amis…

- Le combat contre ses occupants fut intense et leur mort glorieuse…

… tous tués, massacré par Sauron pour avoir eut le tort de le connaître.

- … aussi glorieuse que la tienne.

Vyse n'avait qu'une envie : arracher cette épée de son corps et se jeter sur Sauron pour le dépecer de manière méthodique. Cependant, il y a loin du désir à sa réalisation, car par sa simple présence, Sauron neutralise une grande partie des pouvoirs de Vyse, partie incluant son immortalité. Ce dernier ne peut qu'agoniser lentement, empalé sur son pilier, étouffé par son sang et sa rage.

- Espèce… de…

- Economise tes forces Sil-enlal et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, écoute pourquoi tu meurs. Je n'ai pas crée cet artefact dans le seul but de me protéger des matérias de ce monde, mais aussi pour pouvoir utiliser leur formidable potentiel au maximum. J'ai vu la puissance que chacune d'entre elle dégage, alors qu'elles ne représentent que de minuscules gouttes dans ce que vous appelez la rivière de la vie. Imaginez la puissance qu'aurait la matéria ultime, concentrant en elle l'intégralité de la rivière de la vie ! Personne ne serait alors capable de se mettre en travers de ma route. Non, plus personne…

Alors que Sauron semble être ailleurs, comme emporté par ses souvenirs, ses adversaires comprennent en un éclair l'horreur de son projet : il passe par la destruction de toute forme de vie, de manière a ce que la rivière de la vie soit à son apogée et entraînera la mort définitive de la planète après l'assèchement de la rivière.

C'est alors que Youffie se rue sur Sauron dans un hurlement de haine pure et les larmes aux yeux. Vaine tentative, car le monstre se ressaisit instantanément et bloque son attaque d'une seule main, avant d'envoyer la femme ninja dans le gouffre situé derrière lui.  Dans la seconde qui suit, les membres d'AVALANCHE tentent une ultime attaque, qui n'a pas plus d'efficacité. 

Pendant ce temps, Youffie respire. Elle n'est pas morte, mais il s'en est fallut de peu. A la dernière seconde, elle a réussi à planter son Conformiste dans la paroi de l'à-pic ou se déroule le combat, et quelques mètres sous elle le magma en fusion bouillonne, prés a la vaporisée en quelques secondes si elle a le malheur de chuter. Arc-boutée sur son arme, elle cherche à survivre quelques secondes de plus, lorsqu'elle remarque quelque chose. Les matérias… les matérias de son arme luissent comme si elles étaient prêtes à être utilisées! Et il n'y a pas la moindre trace de la brume qu'émet l'artefact de Sauron ! Prenant quelques secondes pour réfléchir, elle se rappelle que Vyse lui avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet, lorsqu'elle l'avait bombardée de questions pendant le retour à Cosmo Canyon (Il faut toujours se renseigner sur quelque chose que l'on veut voler après tout. ) Il avait dit quelque chose comme… _« il est quasiment impossible d'utiliser le potentiel d'un artefact au maximum du premier coup. En général, il faut beaucoup de pratique pour accéder à leur puissance maximum. Tu n'as qu'a voir le temps qu'il faut pour transformer  une matéria en matéria maître. »_ Même avec les artefacts nouvellement forgés ? _«_ _Surtout avec les artefacts nouvellement forgés ! »_ Sauron ne peut donc pas encore utiliser sa nouvelle arme a pleine puissance !

Revigorée par cette découverte, Youffie se met à escalader la paroi le plus vite qu'elle peut. La situation presse d'autant plus que cette maudite brume commence à la rattraper. Lorsqu'elle arrive enfin au sommet, elle est derrière son ennemi, trop occupé par son combat pour la voir, mais elle est surtout quasiment recouverte par ce satané brouillard, qui rampe sur son arme comme un serpent. Dans quelques secondes, il sera trop tard. N'ayant pas le choix, elle utilise sa dernière matéria qui ne soit pas encore recouverte, en priant Léviathan pour que cela suffise. 

- BRASIER X !

Sauron est alors instantanément recouvert de hautes et puissantes flammes. Il pousse un hurlement incroyable, que ni un humain, ni un animal ne serait capable de pousser. Pendant qu'il se tord de douleur, la brume recule brusquement. Se rétracte serait plus juste, tellement son comportement ressemble à celui d'un reptile blessé. Libéré de la brume, Youffie enchaîne sans laisser le temps a son adversaire de récupérer et lance sa plus terrible invocation.

- Venez à moi, CHEVALIERS DE LA TABLE RONDE !

Les chevaliers apparaissent et se ruent les uns après les autres sur Sauron qui, impuissant, ne peut que hurler et constater sa défaite. A la fin de l'invocation, il est toujours debout, mais brisé, plus mort que vif. Ses mains/griffes se dessèchent et tombent en poussière, son masque perd tout éclat et se fissure dans tous les sens,  pendant que son manteau est agité de convulsions répugnantes. A bout de nerf, Youffie se rue sur cette chose qui refuse de mourir et lui plante son arme dans le corps. En temps normal, Sauron aurait à peine senti le coup, mais dans son état actuel, le choc a des effets terribles et pendant que ses « mains » achèvent de se désagréger instantanément, une masse noirâtre et gémissante s'échappe du corps de la créature.

- Qui… est… tu… ? -articule difficilement Sauron dans son agonie-

- Je suis Youffie, fille de Godo, seigneur d'Utai ! Je suis la guerrière la plus puissante de mon clan, celle qui a reçue la garde de Léviathan ! JE SUIS CELLE QUI T'AS TUE !

Au bord des larmes et dans un hurlement de rage, elle enfonce encore plus son arme dans ce qui reste de son ennemi et utilise la magie Ultima tout en le tailladant de bas en haut. L'effet est destructeur et c'est dans une colonne de lumière verte que les derniers restes de Sauron disparaissent, laissant une Youffie épuisée au milieu des artefacts de l'ancien maître des lieux.

Alors que Cloud, Barret et Tifa s'acharnent à  arracher Vyse au pilier ou il est cloué, Cait Sith se précipite vers Youffie.

- Vyse… Comment vas Vyse ?

- Un peu mieux a chaque seconde qui passe, rassure-toi : il a récupéré son immortalité lors de la mort de Sauron.

- JUSTEMENT ! Il doit commencer à trouver le temps long avec son épée dans le ventre ! & *$£¤=@ !

Malgré les apparences, ce n'est pas Cid qui vient de s'exprimer, mais un Cloud arc-bouté contre l'arme de Vyse et suant sang et eau pour extraire la lame ! 

- Tranche… dans…  le lard. Je… survivrais.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtise ! On va prendre le temps qu'il faut et…

- PAS LE TEMPS –hurle Vyse en crachant du sang- Ecoute… les… tambours.

Effectivement, on commence à entendre dans le lointain  le bruit obsédant de tambours de guerre qui se rapprochent, accompagnés de hurlements et de cris de bêtes. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Les lieutenants de Sauron qui… viennent chercher… son trône et… ses… artefacts 

Incapable d'en dire plus, Vyse s'évanouit, pendant que les membres d'AVALANCHE redoublent d'efforts pour le libérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pendant ce temps, Youffie rassemble à la hâte les artefacts de Sauron dans un des étendards qui ornent le surplomb ou c'est déroulé le combat. Peut après, Vyse est enfin libéré et reprend conscience.

- Attendez ! Il faut détruire l'anneau qui neutralise l'effet des matérias ! Il est beaucoup trop dangereux pour qu'on l'emporte.

- Je m'en occupe. Le cratère de ce volcan me semble être assez chaud pour le détruire.

Bien évidemment, après avoir un peu fouillé son tas d'artefacts, elle tombe sur deux anneaux identiques : l'artefact anti-matéria et l'Unique. Ne sachant lequel détruire, elle prend les deux en mains et instantanément, elle commence a avoir des visions. Elle se voit, impératrice toute puissante de mondes innombrables, ses fidèles lieutenants à ses cotés et devant elle plus de matérias et d'artefacts qu'elle n'en a jamais rêvée. Elle voit cela, et bien plus encore. Au creux de sa main, L'Unique dégage une chaleur incroyable sans pour autant la brûler et elle se sent puissante, puissante au-delà de toute imagination. Elle va passer l'Unique a son doigt et se déclarer maîtresse de toutes choses en ce monde, elle va le faire, elle DOIT le f…

- YOUFFIE !

Un hurlement désespéré de Vyse la ramène à la réalité. Depuis combien de temps est-elle au bord du précipice, immobile sans entendre ses amis l'appeler ? Un profond dégoût la saisi aussitôt, et c'est dans un véritable cri de rage –et de soulagement- qu'elle jette les deux artefacts dans le cratère.

A la seconde ou l'Unique est consumé, la montagne de feu entre dans une éruption effroyable et commence à s'effondrer, toutes les créatures devant leur vie a la magie de Sauron et de l'Anneau disparaissent dans un dernier cri, pendant que les autres s'enfuient, terrorisées.

Au milieu de cette apocalypse, Vyse a juste le temps d'ouvrir un passage vers le monde de ses amis, et pendant que tout le monde évacue, Youffie, encombrée par les artefacts de Sauron, a juste le temps de voir une étrange apparition : un étrange vieillard sans age aux sourcils broussailleux et au sourire enfantin, qui la regarde droit dans les yeux et semble lui dire _« Merci. »_Puis cet étrange fantôme disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparut, laissant une ninjette interloquée qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que…

- Youffie, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique encore non de &@}¤*µ£§!

- J'arrive Cid !

Et laissant les anciens alliés de Sauron a leur triste sort, ils regagnent la lumière de leur monde.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques jours plus tard, dans le nouvel hôpital de Mideel 

- Dans quel état est le patient aujourd'hui docteur Mentor ?

- Il se porte très bien madame Strife. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un récupérer aussi vite après de telles blessures. Votre ami est une vraie force de la nature ! Par contre, votre amie Utaienne m'inquiète : depuis quelle est ici elle veille votre ami Vyse et refuse de prendre une seule seconde de repos. Si ça continue, ces deux-là vont finir par échanger leurs places.

Tifa hoche la tête en guise d'approbation et suit le docteur Gérard Mentor dans les couloirs de son hôpital, fraîchement reconstruit –en même temps que le reste de la ville- après la crise du météore.  A leur retour du monde de Sauron, quelques jours plus tôt, la fine équipe d'AVALANCHE c'était retrouvée avec un immortel sur le point de mourir sur les bras. Visiblement très affaiblit par ce qu'il venait d'endurer, et malgré le retour de ses pouvoirs, Vyse n'arrivait pas à cicatriser ses blessures et il avait fallut le transporter de toute urgence dans un endroit ou il puisse recevoir les soins appropriés. Le nouvel Hôpital du docteur Mentor étant l'endroit le plus prés correspondant le plus a cette définition, le Hauvent II s'y était rendu « toute voile dehors » -Si vous me permettez cette expression pour un engin a moteur-. Une fois arrivé, Vyse avait été conduit aux soins intensifs et Youffie avait refusée de décoller d'a coté du lit du malade depuis ce moment-là. Le règlement des soins intensifs interdisant les visites de plus d'une personne –Youffie étant une exception a la règle-, les membres d'AVALANCHE, y compris Reeve, se relaient depuis ce jour pour visiter le malade.

Aussi, quelle n'est pas la surprise de Tifa lorsqu'elle rentre dans la chambre et trouve une Youffie endormie dans le lit de Vyse, ce dernier ayant visiblement pris la poudre d'escampette. Pendant que le docteur Mentor appelle l'infirmière de service par l'interphone, elle décroche son PHS pour prévenir le reste de l'équipe. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital

- Mais ou diable a t'il bien put passer ?

- Mon cher Barret, c'est bien la question qui nous préoccupe. Et au vus de ses capacités à passer d'une dimension a l'autre, je crains que toute tentative de poursuite ne soit d'ores et déjà compromise.

- Mais, non de & *$£¤=@ °¤£ ! Il ne peut pas avoir quitté ce monde en laissant derrière lui les artefacts de Sauron ! Ils sont bien trop dangereux !

- Justement Cid, sommes-nous sûr qu'il n'a pas déjà récupéré ces artefacts ? Je sais que les coffres de la Néo-Shinra sont l'un des endroits les plus sûr de la planète, mais avec Vyse, cela ne veut pas dire grand chose.

- Bonne question Tifa, j'appelle immédiatement mon bureau.

Et le résultat du coup de fil du président de la Néo-Shinra n'a rien d'encourageant pour notre petite équipe.

- La salle des coffres a été cambriolée il y a cinq minutes ! Ils en sont encore à faire l'inventaire, mais il semble que les artefacts de Sauron ne soient plus là !

- BON SANG ! MAIS POURQUOI NOUS FAIT-IL CE COUP-LA !

Pendant que Cloud laisse exploser sa rage, transportons-nous dans un autre monde, au milieu d'un gigantesque désert.  Un homme, recouvert de bijoux et de parues diverse est en lévitation quelque part dans ce désert, une étrange aura de couleur blanc-bleu entoure son corps aura alimentée en partie par l'énergie de l'homme et en partie par l'énergie d'une créature mi-homme, mis-lion. La concentration de l'homme est extrême et toute son énergie passe dans la lutte contre un étrange brouillard noir qui s'échappe des bijoux qu'il porte et semble l'agresser. La lutte, serrée, s'éternise pendant des heures jusqu'au moment ou la puissance de l'aura augmente petit à petit, jusqu'au moment ou l'équilibre est rompu :  le brouillard reflue et les bijoux se mettent à briller d'un nouvel éclat. La victoire n'est pas acquise pour autant, car cette masse de nuages noirs se concentre et prend une forme vaguement humanoïde et finalement laisse place à une créature qui ressemble vaguement à un démon engoncé dans une armure dorée à l'éclat pâle et froid, avec d'immenses ailes de chauve-souris. Cette chose est plus grande que l'homme, aussi grande que la créature mis-homme, mis-lion. Un combat s'engage alors, intense, long et âpre. Magies, épées, griffes, … tout est bon pour remporter la victoire. Finalement, grâce à l'aide de son allié félin, l'homme a le dessus sur son adversaire. Le démon, ensanglanté, repose sur le ventre, pendant que l'homme, monté sur son dos, lui tord un bras jusqu'à la limite de le briser. Dans un hurlement, la créature abdique.

- J'abandonne ! A partir de maintenant, moi Chaos, je serais ton fidèle serviteur.

- Très bien Chaos, dorénavant tu n'obéiras plus qu'a mon nom, le nom de Sil-enlal !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Seul au milieu du désert, Sil-enlal se repose. Enfin ! Il a enfin finit de vagabonder ! Purifier les artefacts de Sauron des ténèbres qu'ils avaient absorbées était le dernier acte de cette lutte. L'apparition de ce démon n'étaie pas vraiment prévue au programme, mais il avait réussi cette dernière épreuve ! Il avait même récupéré quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévus au départ. Et ce quelque chose, il se doit de le partager avec ses amis d'AVALANCHE.

- LA MEMOIRE DE SAURON !

De retour chez ses amis, Vyse avait expliqué pourquoi il avait disparut et pourquoi cela ne pouvait pas attendre (« Imaginez que ces artefacts se mettent à corrompre ceux qui sont autour d'eux » leur avait-il dit. Il leur avait expliqué son combat contre les ténèbres, puis contre le démon Chaos –ce qui avait fait tiquer Vincent l'espace d'une seconde- et il venait d'en arriver à la surprise finale

- C'est exactement ça Youffie, les artefacts étaient tellement « imprégnés » de la présence de Sauron qu'ils avaient finit par « enregistrer » ses souvenirs, souvenirs que j'ai « lut » lorsque je les ai purifiés. Et ces souvenirs sont plus qu'intéressants, jugez plutôt : Sauron était lui-même une sorte d'artefact -un golem pour être précis-.

- Un quoi p'tite tête?

- Un golem, c'est à dire une créature de glaise et de pierre quasi-invulnérable qui a été dotée d'un semblant de vie grâce à un texte magique qui est soit gravé sur le golem, soit enfermé à l'intérieur du golem. Ce golem (Que je continuerais à appeler Sauron par commodité, bien qu'il porte un autre nom a cette époque) était un golem très abouti crée à l'image d'un roi et destiné à remplacer ce roi dans toutes les situations dangereuses. Petit a petit  Sauron a remplacé le vrai roi dans toutes les apparitions officielles, lors des combats, … l'original en profitant pour multiplier les banquets et les orgies en tout genre, pendant que Sauron renforçait sa popularité en multipliant les exploits et en survivant à de nombreuses tentatives d'assassinats. Seul problème dans ce merveilleux plan, Sauron est tellement perfectionné qu'il commence à penser par lui-même et est de plus en plus dégoûté par ce roi fainéant qui refuse de prendre le moindre risque, par les comploteurs qui envoient des seconds couteaux se faire tuer à leur place, par le peuple trop aveugle pour faire la différence entre leur roi et une copie. Bref, il en vient à considéré les humains comme une sous-race méprisable ou les hommes valeureux ne représentent que des exceptions à la règle de la médiocrité.

- Je comprends un peu mieux son attitude : il n'a pas vraiment été à la meilleure école pour apprendre à apprécier l'humanité. Et vus sa façon de penser, la destruction de la rivière de la vie devait se résumer pour lui a augmenter son pouvoir tout en détruisant des nuisibles.

- TIFA ! Comment peut-tu oser être d'accord avec ce fou !

Pour toute réponse, Cloud se prend une claque magistrale sur le sommet du crâne.

- Franchement, il y a des jours ou te me fatigue… Quand saisira-tu la différence qu'il existe entre COMPRENDRE et EXCUSER ! Les historiens qui se sont penché sur les guerres de la Shinra à Utai ont à un moment dût se mettre dans la peau des dirigeants de la Shinra, pour comprendre ce qui les a poussés à ordonner un quasi-génocide en parallèle à cette guerre. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils les ont excusés, bien au contraire !

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire de me frapper pour me l'expliquer.

- Quand tu commence à t'emporter, tu ne comprends qu'après quelques taloches.

- Mes amis excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais pourriez-vous reporter votre scène de ménage à plus tard, que Vyse, ou plutôt Sil-enlal, puisse finir son histoire ?

- C'est vrais Nanaki. Excuse-nous Sil.

- Ce n'est rien. Ou en était-je ? … Ah oui ! Sauron est donc de plus en plus dégoûté par l'humanité, mais dans le même temps, à cause du sortilège qui l'anime, il ne peut quasiment rien faire de son propre chef. Pour être libre d'agir, il faudrait que son maître l'affranchisse, ce qu'il ne feras jamais ! Puis vient un jour ou le roi meurt au milieu d'une orgie, en pleine « action » avec une courtisane. 

Cette mort soulage Sauron qui, a défaut d'être libre, pense avoir perdu toute utilité et donc ne plus avoir à supporter les humains. Grave erreur de sa part, car cela faisait un moment que les grands seigneurs n'étaient plus dupes et ne faisaient semblant de croire que Sauron était le vrai roi que par crainte d 'être exécuté par le golem. Mais une fois le roi mort, son golem reste sans maître et celui qui en deviendrais le nouveau maître pourrait usurper le trône. Et c'est ainsi que débutèrent toute une série de révolutions de palais destinées à prendre le contrôle de Sauron, ce dernier méprisant les humains comme jamais et n'aspirant qu'a une seule chose : la liberté. Cependant, un détail avait changé : lors des apparitions publiques, le seigneur qui –a un moment donné- avait pris le contrôle de Sauron se devait d'apparaître à ses coté pour entretenir la supercherie. 

Voyant la façon dont dégénéraient les beuveries, Sauron décidas d'utiliser à son avantage un de ces banquets publics et lors de l'un d'entre eux, il saoula son maître du moment et le manipula de manière à être affranchi. A peine libre, il partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire et massacras tout ce qui respirait dans le château. Quasi-invincible, il n'avait en face de lui plus personne qui soit capable de l'arrêter depuis que l'ancien roi avait fait exécuter les magiciens  qui avaient crée le golem, afin d'éviter qu'ils ne révèlent son secret ou qu'ils n'en fabriquent un autre. Le massacre dura toute une nuit, durant laquelle il mit en application toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait pour tuer quelqu'un. Et faite moi confiance, dès cette époque il était un maître en la matière !

A la fin de ce carnage, il s'est rendu dans un des souterrains du château, là où il avait appris qu'était conservé un objet précieux, résultat des recherches de cinq générations d'alchimistes. Cet objet, c'est son premier artefact : la « larme des dieux », qui offre à son possesseur de voyager entre les mondes…

La suite du récit de Sil-enlal, vous la connaissez déjà chères lectrices et chers lecteurs : le voyage de Sauron dans un nouveau monde, la manière dont il s'empare de l'Anneau et le début de ses conquêtes, de ces 1500 ans passés à accumuler de la puissance… Sautons donc à la fin de ce récit voulez-vous, et arrivons au moment ou tout le monde doit se séparer. L'émotion est grande dans le petit groupe, surtout chez Youffie qui préférerait que Sil reste définitivement à ses cotés.

- Tu es… vraiment obligé de partir, Sil ?

- Youffie, tu pose une question dont tu connais très bien la réponse. Mais ne soit donc pas si triste : sur les millions d'hommes de ce monde, tu finiras bien par en trouver un capable de te supporter !

- ESPECE DE SALE PETIT… GOUGNAFFIER ! Viens un peu te battre si tu l'ose !__

Et aussitôt, Youffie recommence ses bons vieux simulacres de combat, pendant que Sil fait retentir un des ses incroyables éclats de rire.

- A la bonne heure, CA c'est la Youffie que je connais ! Bien, tant que la bonne humeur est encore là, j'en profite pour vous dire au revoir une dernière fois. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, vous n'avez pas finit de me supporter moi et mes histoires d'artefact, car dés que Maï seras libérée, je compte bien organiser une grande fête à Sil Castle pour fêter l'événement ! 

- Sil Castle ?

- C'est le nom que porteras désormais le château de Wenceslas, qui est l'endroit ou je désire couler des jours heureux - et surtout TRANQUILLES - avec ma future femme. 

- C'est avec plaisir que nous viendrons à cette fête.

- Merci Barret, et encore merci à toutes et à tous de m'avoir aidé à ce point. A bientôt !

- A BIENTÔT SIL !

Et c'est sur ces paroles que notre héros quitte ce monde pour une éternité de bonheur ! Pour ce qui est de la paix, rien n'est moins sûr… 

Après tout, même un couple d'immortels peut par moment rêver d'aventures, non ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Notes finale :

Et bien voilà, cette petite histoire est presque finie. Je dis presque, car il reste encore deux pages de note à lire. Courage, vous y êtes presque.  ^_-

Multivers : Un concept de science-fiction désignant les univers formés de différents mondes parallèles. (Note pour les fans de S.F qui me lisent : inutile de m'égorger par E.Mail interposé, je sais parfaitement que je simplifie ce concept de manière abusive)

Sil-enlal : Ce nom dérive du Silmarillion, titre d'une des œuvres posthumes de JJR Tolkien, auteur du Seigneur des Anneaux. 

Le régent du royaume des ombres : Pour ce petit passage, je me suis inspiré des croyances de l'Egypte antique. Selon les anciens Egyptiens, il fallait donner son nom a Anubis –dieu des morts- pour pouvoir passer dans le monde des morts pour y être jugé, ceux qui étaient incapable de donner leur nom étant condamné à errer éternellement. Si Sauron redonne son nom à Vyse/Sil-enlal, c'est parce qu'il juge que c'est un adversaire de valeur (c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il se déplace pour le tuer lui-même)

La technique que Vyse utilise contre Sauron – et a laquelle Sauron réplique par une variante de cette dernière- est tirée du manga « Kenshin le vagabond », tout comme les personnages dont Vyse réalise qu'ils sont mort (C.F les notes des chapitres 1 et 2 de cette fic) Le Gatotsu est l'attaque favorite d'un personnage du manga qui est assez trouble : Hajimé Saïtô. Cette attaque a différentes variantes, et si Vyse attaque avec la variante isshiki, Sauron riposte avec la variante zeroshiki. Pour plus de détail, C.F le tome 14 de ce manga.

Youffie : Sa tirade a Sauron n'est pas juste pour la frime. Toutes celles –et ceux- qui ont finis FFVII doivent le savoir, mais au cas ou, je le rappelle. La première fois que l'on débarque a Utai, notre chère ninjette rafle toutes les matérias du groupe. Par la suite, si l'on y revient avec Youffie dans le groupe, on a la possibilité  d'affronter une série d'adversaire dans la tour située au fond du jardin de la maison du père de Youffie. Si l'on réussi a vaincre ces adversaires, Youffie reçoit  sa limite de niveau 4, la matéria « Léviathan » et le titre de « plus puissant guerrier d'Utai » (Enfin , « plus puissante guerrière » serait plus juste)

Le vieillard qui apparaît a Youffie : Dites bonjour au magicien Gandalf qui a fait le déplacement depuis le « Seigneur des Anneaux » ^_^ 

Au delà du clin d'œil, l'apparition de ce personnage clef de la trilogie est une façon de dire que finalement, la quête de l'Anneau est arrivée a son terme, même si c'est d'une manière que même l'elfe Elrond n'avait pas imaginé !

Le docteur Gérard Mentor et l'hôpital de Mideel : avant d'être un jeu de mot, le nom de ce bon docteur Mentor est un ENOOOORME clin d'œil à Angie et sa fic SNCF « Le chaos qui est en moi ». Pourquoi fic SNCF ? Parce que le retard qu'a pris l'écriture de cette fic a de quoi faire pâlir de jalousie les grévistes chroniques et autres pro du retard qui bossent au sein de notre chère Société Nationale des Chemins de Fer. ^_^ 

Mais je ne désespère pas de voir arriver un jour la suite de cette fic.

Le démon Chaos : Avant d'être la limite de niveau 4 de l'amis Vincent, Chaos est le boss de fin du premier Final Fantasy. Et c'est ce boss que Vyse/Sil-enlal vient de dompter.

Nous voici donc à la fin des fins. J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette histoire jusqu'au bout et je tiens à remercier une dernière fois mes lectrices privilégiées, Deedo (Qui, en plus de bosser sur le site «La Shinra Corp» a ouvert le sien :   ) et Alia (Qui bosse toujours sur le site «La Shinra Corp», sans en avoir un propre ), les webmasters/webmisstress qui acceptent de mettre mes fics en ligne, a savoir Angie, R13 et Sylvie Brandford, et les petits nouveaux de la liste Dylann et le duo Olive&Deedo. 

Je remercie aussi  les lecteur et les lectrices qui m'ont écrit : Lise Savard, Amy Shinomori, Evolana Myrana, Séphira Strife et Fanely , Aya, A&O, BaronBreton, Nephret, Bugenhagen et Caith Sith2 ainsi que toutes celles et ceux qui ont supporté(e)s ma prose sans pour autant m'écrire. 

A toutes et tous, du fond du cœur MERCI !

Pour conclure, je vous rappelle une dernière fois mon E.mail pour tout ce qui est remarque, critique :  Squall82@voila.fr


End file.
